


RunningWithWolves

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Collage, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Secret Relationship, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an Actor and Stiles is in collage and a successful Youtuber they're together but for the sake of their sanity keep if secret. Until it get found out of course...</p><p>I stuck at these basically Derek is an actor Stiles is a Youtuber they have a secret relationship until they're discovered. Then all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this on my computer for about a year and a half and just found it the other day so thought I'd put it up. Hence why it had no title (but i need one so if you have any ideas please let me know!) I hope you like it. As always if I've made any mistakes let me know. Happy reading!  
> I finally added a title Yay I know it's not the most imaginative but i couldn't just keep calling it Untitled it was bugging me too much

Stiles opened skype and was greeted with the smiling face of this boyfriend.

“Hey Der” Stiles said his mouth immediately breaking into a grin. Derek just carried on smiling. “So how’s the training going?” Stiles asked, Derek had mentioned it too him a few days ago.

“I really really miss pizza and burgers and cake and curly fries and-”

“HOW DARE THEY TAKE CURLY FRIES away from you it’s an outrage I just-“ Stiles flailed.

“I know right? But whatever I don’t care about that, what’s happening with you?”

“Not much, I’m pretty much just hanging about a few more weeks’ lectures and I’ll be done with college for good” he smiled.

“And then off to join the big wide world of adults” Derek said in an ominous voice as Stiles laughed.

“Yeah like hell I will, I make videos for a living. Anyone that does that can never be classed as an adult. Except you know the ones that like have kids and families and like jobs besides YouTube. Nope I just don’t see that happening”

“You know you will have to get a job at some point right?”

Stiles shook his head “nope that’s why I have you. I’ll stay at home and cook and stuff”

“I don’t see that working for some reason”

“Why?”

“Stiles I’ve tasted your cooking and I don’t want to risk my life every time we eat”

“Hey it’s not that bad!”

Derek gave Stiles a look as if to say ‘you’re kidding me right?’.

“FINE! We’ll get one of those personal chefs and I can be like one of the real housewife’s”

“Just how much money do you think I have?”

Stiles shrugged “no idea but I’m expecting you to keep me in the lap of luxury. I mean I assume you have enough for that”

Derek laughed “you’ll be in for a surprise. So what’s your newest video then?”

“A review” Stiles winked

“Of what?” Derek said smirking too

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see muahah”

“I guess so. Anyway how did-“ Stiles heard Derek’s phone ring

“Answer it” Stiles said a little deflated they’d barley been talking for 5 minuets

“I don’t have to its just Lydia” Derek said

“It’s okay I’ll talk to you later” Stiles said waving his hand while Derek deliberated “Go! Seriously it’s fine”

“I love you” Derek said finally reaching for his phone.

“Love you too” Derek disconnected. Stiles sighed and span around on his chair a few times before going back and switching on his camera.

_Hi Cubs so today I’m doing a review of the most recent of Derek Hale’s movies - Watchman. As always if you came here for an actual film review this probably isn’t the video for you but please do stick around. As always I can’t promise this will be spoiler free so go watch the movie first then watch this. I mean or just watch this but I probably won’t make a load of sense to you but who am I to stop you._

_Okay so in the film it’s an action film guys just so you know. Anyway the fine specimen of a man that is Derek Hale plays the part of a penniless man. You never really find out what he did as like a job before. Except he can’t really be penniless as he totally has enough money for really nice clothes and an apartment in New York with is larger than a shoebox so clearly someone’s funding his life. Who is it? We never find out. It’s just one of my theories. If after seeing the film you have theories as to this then please comment I’d love to hear them._

_So anyway here’s poor Derek. His name in the film is Oliver but as you know I will continue to call him Derek it just stops me getting too confused. So Derek is all mopey. He plays this part well the sourwolf. I think his girlfriend died or was killed or something. I’m not too sure as a spent the entire film distracted by his ab’s because wooohooohooo it’s like wizardry and I’ve been reliably informed no CGI was used in making them look like that. I’m disinclined to believe it because they were beautiful. I mean as was his face, which I spent the rest of the time looking at when he did have a shirt on. He had his shirt off for a surprisingly large amount of time considering the film was set in fall in New York not exactly what I’d call warm but whatever Derek could probably live in like an abandoned building with no heating and be fine so it’s no biggie. Also I am totally not complaining about the fact in about 40% of his scenes he was shirtless if anything I think that’s too small a number and wish to see more. Hear that film people? Just make him shirtless always!!!! Anyway he goes about like avenging her by like being the watchman - I see what they did there - and getting all the bad guys it’s actually a really good film._

_So the bit where I actually review the film instead of just commenting on Derek Hale’s hotness. I know I am biased towards his work so if mine is the only opinion you take when going to see this film I for once suggest you look up a few other reviews too because I without doubt like all of Derek’s work. And I mean literally everything. Ask me and I will have seen it without fail._

_So overall it was a good film. It may surprise you to know but I am actually an action film fan. I know right?! And while this film isn’t Borne Identity good. Which by the way is the best trilogy of action films of all time - and before you’re all “but Stiles there’s four” – NO your wrong we do not count the none Matt Damon movies. Anyway although it wasn’t as good as Borne it was still a really enjoyable film. It was nice to see Derek continue to try something a bit different and I’d like to see more action films in the future. So I’m giving it 3 ¾ paw prints out of five._

_And I think I’ll leave it there guys. Thanks for watching and if you have any opinions on the film let me know in comments or if you want me to review anything else put that in the comments too. If your new and want to subscribe please do. I have no time for annotations so just click the link in the description. I hope you all well and I’ll see you next week for another video bye guys._

He waved and shut off the camera. Derek would like this one Stiles thought.

*******

******** A few weeks later *******

*******

 

Dan burst into Stiles room to find Stiles sitting at his desk editing a video. Well attempting to edit. Well doing anything but editing. Okay he was on Tumblr but who can blame him?

“Dude Derek Hale’s in town some paparazzi guy spotted him”

“I didn’t know he was coming to town” Stiles said hiding a smile as he pulled out his phone and texted Scott

Dan shrugged “How? You know more about that guy than anyone I know I mean look” Dan said pointing to the poster of Derek on his wall “you the biggest fan of that guy I know”

“Well he’s a talented multi award winning actor”

“I guess he’s not too bad”

“And he’s sexy as hell” Stiles said smirking turning back to his computer as his phone buzzed and Dan shook his head. He looked up just as Dan was about to leave “I know where he is” Stiles said leaping up “come with me to try to meet him?” Stiles asked

“See there’s the Stiles I know. I was worried for a minute that you were out of the loop and yes I’ll come. If only to save you from embarrassment. I wouldn’t mind seeing you fanboy in person”

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys heading for the door.

  *******

 

Scott looked at his phone “Stiles knows we’re in town” he said looking up at Derek and Isaac.

“Sweet tell him to come meet us” Isaac said.

“I’ve already told him where we are but he said he’ll come and see us tomorrow. He’s got a load of work to do” Scott said shrugging.

“That’s weird he told me all his work was done and he only has a few lectures left. The only reason he was hanging about after tomorrow was because John said he was paying for him to stay at Yale so he was going to stay” Derek looked confused then smiled “It’s okay we’ll go see him tomorrow when hopefully there aren’t as many fans about” he said gesturing to the hordes of fans that had congregated outside the restaurant the boys were at.

“He’s probably editing or something the nerd” Isaac said “now what’s everyone having” looking down at his menu.

*******

 

By the time Stiles got to the restaurant there were already about 50 people there hovering by the window to see if they could catch a glimpse of the celebrity

“So have you ever met the guy before? You seem awfully calm which it’s starting to freak me out” Dan said

“oh I’m sorry do you want a different reaction” Stiles started flapping his hands about “OH MY GOSH I MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TO MEET HIM TODAY CAN YOU BELIEVE IT LOOK I THINK I’M GOING TO CRY” he laughed and then returned his face to normal “I’ve met him just a few times here and there” Stiles said “like he recognises now” he smirked.

“Dude how obsessed are you?”

“I told you it’s not even that bad you should see Kira’s Andrew Garfield shrine”

“Who’s Kira?”

“No one- its fine -just an old friend” CRAP he wasn’t supposed to let on that he knew any of Derek’s entourage – when in fact they were pack.

“I see where you get it from” Dan said as they wormed there way to the very front. Stiles spotted Lydia sitting outside the coffee shop next to the restaurant looking at her I-Pad no doubt pouring over contacts or booking appointments. Stiles had to admit if Lydia wasn’t his agent Derek would be completely lost. He pulled out his phone and text her, then saw her read it smile and text back. His phone buzzed.

_Hey Lydia you’re looking as lovely as ever xxx_

_Where the hell are you!?! I guess you’re in the crowd so I’m not even going to bother to look but it’s nice to see you to- figuratively of course. Because I’m not looking up. Because that would be pointless xxx_

He laughed down at the text.

“Who’s Lydia?” Dan said looking over Stiles shoulder.

“No one. Just a friend from class” Stiles said quickly locking his phone.

Stiles quickly looked around to avoid more of Dan’s questions and finally spotted Derek, Scott and Isaac at a table vaguely near the window.

“Look there he is” Stiles said pointing and the few people around him turned to look too “and Scott and Isaac are with him” he added without thinking.

“How do you know his body guards?” a girl standing beside him asked confused.

“Uh … well ... uh I met them before when I saw him in Chicago (Derek had been there right) we were waiting for ages so I started chatting”

“You went all the way to Chicago to meet him?”

“Well…..”

“NERD” Dan coughed.

“AM NOT! If you must know it was a holiday” Stiles didn’t tell them the holiday had been booked and paid for by Derek just so that the pack and Derek could see him for a week without worrying about the paparazzi or anyone finding out they were together. But that was just a minor detail and Dan didn’t need to trouble himself knowing that kind of information.

*******

 

Derek looked out of the window and smiled “Stiles is here”

“What! Were!?” Scott said turning to look and almost falling of his chair in the process, causing those on tables around them who weren’t already staring at them to turn and do so.

“Smooth” Isaac laughed “nice and subtle. I don’t think people noticed. We wouldn’t want to make it obvious or anything” he whisper shouted.

Scott did a funny kind of twitch from his seat to attempt to look again as he had his back to the window, but soon turned back apparently unsuccessful “I’ll have to take your word for it” he said glaring at Isaac who just shrugged

“You want to get out of here?” Derek said. He was itching to get out there.

“Just because you want to see your _boyfriend”_ Scott mocked

“No because I want to go and meet my fans actually” Derek said stony-faced

“ _And then_ you want to meet you boyfriend” Isaac teased

“Okay yes and then I want to see Stiles I haven’t seen him in nearly 6 months I’m allowed”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t” Scott said throwing his hands up defensively

“Good” Derek said getting up, pulling a face at the boys then turning and walking out the door.

Outside there was a sudden shout and then an awful lot of screaming.

*******

 

Stiles always tried not to be jealous, he really did. He’d been with Derek ever since senior year, before Derek had even got his first acting job and Stiles only had a few hundred subscribers. Now he was in his last year of college and had over 2 million. They were still as strong a couple as they had been all those years back. He wasn’t worried. He just got a little annoyed at all the girls who threw themselves in front of Derek - in some cases literally.

For the sake of his career Derek was single. Kira decided as publicist this was the best thing for his image and no one had argued with her. Stiles didn’t want all that attention anyway he got enough just being on YouTube if he threw a famous boyfriend in there it would be pandemonium. He couldn’t be dealing with people following him and taking his photo like Derek and the others did all the time.

Stiles had shit to do, a degree to finish and couldn’t be dealing with any of that. He could barely cope with people asking him for photos and that didn’t even happen all that often. So Derek and Stiles had decided to keep their relationship secret, apart from those who already knew no one else was to find out they were together. Stiles became like a super fan much to the amusement of Derek. He gave off the illusion that he followed a million gossip blogs and therefore always had some excuse to give to his housemates as to why he knew when Derek was in town. That’s why he did videos reviewing Derek’s films, much to Derek’s delight.

 

The only thing that sucked was Derek’s film premiers. Stiles would be stuck at home or if it was close enough to college, be stuck in the crowd. While Derek walked the red carpet with the stars. Fortunately due to the whole Derek being single illusion he always took Cora to premiers which meant if she could, she came and found him. And normally Derek came over too. Cora and Stiles chatted for a while if Stiles could actually get to the premier and if he couldn’t Cora took a million selfies with famous actors and sent them to Stiles much to Derek’s embarrassment. She also got the actors to film little messages to him for which Stiles was truly grateful. His video message from Chris Evans is among his prized possessions. Although Cora did make him feel better and included him he just wished he could be up there holding onto Derek’s arm and posing with him in front of the cameras. He knew it was never going to happened but a boy can dream.

Then there was the interviews where all the reporters flocked to Derek like he was a piece of meat always asking the same question.

Is there someone special?

Stiles knew why so no longer got upset by the standard vague none committal answer but it used to get to him when Derek first started acting. Now though it was just part and parcel of being Derek Hale’s secret boyfriend.

Not that he didn’t get it either. Girls and boys alike asked if he was single but it was much easier for him to just ignore the question. He did make the mistake of mentioning he had a boyfriend in one of his videos without realising until after the upload. It was hell when the boyfriend tag came about every second comment demanded he do it luckily he just managed to avoid it until it went away but just proved it came with difficulties.

*******

A girl shouted and then suddenly everyone was screaming

“He’s coming I’m finally going to meet him” a girl who looked about 17 said at Stiles side “I’m so excited aren’t you?” she said turning to look at Stiles beaming then she did a double take.

“Yep super-duper excited” he said smiling back.

“Stiles? I’m so sorry I got way too excited over Derek I love you videos can I have a picture?”

“Sure you can” Stiles posed with the girl.

“Hey aren’t you going to film a bit of this?” Dan asked confused. Stiles didn’t normally daily vlog but on some special occasions he would, he guessed this did count as a special occasion to most people.

“Yeah maybe a bit” Stiles took out his camera and turned to the girl “hey want to be in my vlog?”

She nodded enthusiastically

“okay give me two seconds just got to do an intro” he pulled out his camera and spoke to it _hey Cubs Stiles here so Derek Hale is in Town yes The Derek Hale so obviously I dropped everything to come and see him I’m currently waiting in line and I met one of you lovely people say hi”_ Stiles flipped the camera at the girl

“hi” she waved shyly “it was really nice to meet you. Derek hale and Stiles Stilinski in one day best day ever!” she waved again

_Yeah so looks like it’ll be a fun day – who needs to finish up college assignment right? I mean Derek Hales in town._

He laughed, shut off the camera and stood chatting to the girl.

*******

Derek was at the other end of the line, Stiles was about as far down the line as he could get. Totally intentional. One it meant Derek would have an excuse to talk to him more, from his experience if your one of the last people in the queue Derek would feel sorry for you and talk to you more. Stiles was pretty sure Derek was the only celebrity that actually did that. Like he would happily make himself late for interviews if there was a fan that hadn’t been seen. He hated to think anyone was upset that they couldn’t meet him so always stayed until everyone had. Well within reason. And it normally meant less people were hanging about so it was easier for them to talk normally. He doubted that would be the case today as Dan was there but he didn’t mind he just wanted to see Derek.

Scott stood with Derek while Isaac walked down the line trying to get it into some sort of order so no one got hurt. When he got to the end of the line he spotted Stiles and his face lit up. Stiles looked behind him and realised he really was the last person in the queue.

“Hey it’s Stiles right?” Isaac really was crappy at pretending but he tried his best. He was an improvement on Scott at least “how are you?” he said standing next to him. It was normal for one of them to stand at either end of the line just to make sure no-one queue jumped or got angry. Luckily today it meant that Isaac could actually chat to Stiles without looking too suspicions.

“Hi Isaac” Stiles said smirking at the look on Dans face “I’m really good thanks I thought I’d have missed him we were a bit late setting off” he said nodding to Dan

“No chance of missing him” Isaac smiled “He’s only here to visit so it’s not even like he has the excuse of leaving to actually do something worthwhile”

Stiles laughed “sweet how long is he in town for?” he asked. As he had no warning he literally had no idea how long he’d actually get with Derek but he was only hanging about because of his dad so anytime he could spend with Derek was good time.

“I couldn’t possibly tell you that” Isaac winked “more than my jobs worth”

“Yeah right” Stiles scoffed “so how are you? it’s been a while since we last met”

“Pretty much the same as every time you ask but I’m glad you do. He’s” Isaac pointed at Derek “filming something new it’s very hush hush though” Isaac laughed “I think you’ll enjoy it though”

“How could he not” Dan butted in “he’s obsessed”

“I am not” Stiles looked at a grinning Isaac “I’m not I swear” God he hated having to pretend to just be a fan in front of Isaac when people were around he always made sure to remembered to remind Stiles of it later. Normally in front of the rest of the pack.

“I believe you” he smirked “anyway how’s college?” Isaac voice went high at the end and his face squished up like he was trying to remember if that’s what Stiles was doing with his life.

“College is great I’ve finally finished everything done and handed in. Passed 2nd in my class only a few lectures to go” he said beaming

“That’s great who beat you?” Isaac laughed. Stiles hit him in the arm “no seriously dude congrats that’s a big deal well done”

“Thanks man”

“You should tell Derek he’ll be really proud too”

“Really? I doubt he’d care” Dan scoffed

Stiles turned “he actually would care he’s a really nice guy and is genuinely happy when people get stuff done” he snapped

“Okay clam down don’t be so defensive” Dan stammered

Isaac chipped in “not to mention that Stiles basically followed Derek from the beginning he obviously cares”

Derek had just got his first big role as Stiles was leaving for Yale. It was the happiest Stiles had seen him in a really long time. He did want to tell Derek but Stiles wanted to save this news until they were alone so they could celebrate properly.

“So how long have you been following him” Dan asked

“I don’t really know it seemed like a lifetime” Stiles sighed thinking back to when he first met him all that time ago in the woods.

“Well that just sounded like you’re a creepy stalker” Dan laughed

“No I mean I’m not sure it’s been a while” Stiles made an attempt at a recovery but he could tell it was terrible oh well.

“Aren’t you from the same place or something?” Dan asked

“Now who’s the stalker? But yes we are”

“Looks like it’s not long now” Isaac butted in nodding towards the queue that only showed a few more people in front of him. Stiles took out his camera and decided to film Derek for a bit just so he could stick in the footage and then talk about some kind of fake conversation later.

 

*******

Derek looked up from signing a girl named Teresa’s phone case and saw he was only a three people from Stiles who was currently filming him. Typical. He smiled and beamed a full smile in his next picture with a little boy called Rob and listened intently to him talking about how he wanted to be an actor when he was older. One more to go.

“Hi” said Derek holding out his hand “what’s your name then?”

“Dan” said the boy he looked about Stiles age as he shook his hand “I like your movies and everything can I get a photo” Stiles laughed at the exchange

“Sure Scott can you take it” Derek said smiling warmly.

Scott who had been grinning at Stiles while attempting to have a silent conversation in just facial expressions came over and took the photo.

“Look I just came to keep Stiles company even though he apparently knows everyone here” he said rubbing the back of his neck “I’m his roommate”

“OH SO YOU’RE DAN, STILES…” Derek caught Stiles eyes “well I’ve always wondered who managed to put up with Stiles 24/7” Derek and been about to talk about all the things Stiles had told him about Dan, but that would have given something away and although Stiles liked the kid, but they couldn’t be too careful.

“You know about me? or remember me?!” he said taken aback but he quickly recovered “But yeah he’s okay” Dan said looking at Stiles “A little too obsessed with you mind. Do you know he has your movie posters on his walls? Like all of the walls are all full of the posters from all of- ”

“SHUT UP DAN” Stiles hissed as Derek started to laugh.

“Anyway I’ll let you talk to Stiles” he turned to Stiles “I’ll be in the coffee shop there a really pretty redhead outside I think I’ll ask for her number” Dan said turning to walk away

“You’ll be lucky that’s Lydia my agent” Derek said “mind you I do love a trier give it your best shot” Derek laughed and waved at him

Stiles looked around luckily for once not many of Derek’s fans had hung about. Sure a few had gone to the coffee shop and a few others were sitting on the grass chatting apparently gushing over their love of Derek. But apart from that they were good as long as there was no PDA they should be okay

Isaac and Scott walked a little way away to give them some space and Stiles filmed Derek’s face for a few seconds before turning off the camera.

“God I’ve missed you” Derek said “I wanted to come straight over but Lydia said it would look bad”

“I’ve missed you too and don’t mind Dan by the way I don’t have your movie posters EVERYWHERE”

“I guess I’ll find out”

“What do you mean?” Stiles said confused

“Well the hotel were at although nice isn’t were you are… so I was planning on surprising you by coming over” Derek paused then said quickly “until I realised I’ve never actually been to yours so need you address” Derek rambled blushing

“I’ll text you it lucky I’m on the bottom floor you can climb through the window” Stiles winked

“Really?! That was one time”

“Hey you do stunts in movies climbing though a window has got nothing on that” he stuck out his tongue

“They’re stunt doubles Stiles you really think _I Derek hale_ climb though _my own windows_ I’m shocked” he said with mock horror the effect was slightly ruined by the fact he couldn’t get the sentence out without laughing.

“What! Derek hale THE Derek hale does not do 16 backflips in a row himself frankly I’m appalled”

Lydia came over apparently having just left a rather dejected looking Dan.

“Hi Stiles” Lydia said automatically raising her arms for a hug before thinking better of it and putting them back down by her sides.

“Lydia looking as lovely as ever, let me guess, Dan creeping you out?”

“You know that kid?”

“You just had the pleasure of meeting one of my roommates”

“eww the sooner your done here and can come home the better” she said giving Dan a scathing look.

“He’s actually a nice guy. I think he was intimidated by your dazzling beauty”

“Always the charmer” Lydia laughed

“How come I never get complements on my dazzling beauty?” Derek said looking at Stiles.

“Well he was in love with me first remember? It’s just an automatic response” she laughed

“Its true babe” Stiles said turning to Derek “but don’t worry I have better compliments to give to you later” Stiles winked

“and with that I need to break this up because I really don’t want to hear about that”

“I have to go don’t I?” Derek said finally tearing his gaze away from Stiles to look at Lydia.

“Unfortunately yes. I’m sorry Stiles. I’d just let you stay but Kira and Allison said she saw a load of pap’s heading this way and I really can’t be dealing with that today. But we’ll all see you tomorrow right?” Lydia said hopeful.

“Sure” Stiles said in a small voice

Scott clapped him on the back “see you soon bro” he smiled and they all walked off around the back of the restaurant to what Stiles assumed a car was waiting with Kira and Allison inside.

“Bye I love you” Derek whispered

“I love you too” Stiles returned as Derek turned and followed the others

He really did miss just being able to spend time with his friends but he would rather this, how things are, than all the attention of being an Oscar wining stars boyfriend. Even if he did get mad that he couldn’t even hold Derek’s hand in public, he knew Derek loved him and that’s what matters.

 

 

*******

Stiles walked back over to meet Dan

“Come on lets go”

“Hey where did he go you two were talking a while?”

“I don’t know apparently some paparazzi people are on their way so they had to go”

“Well at least you got to see him right?” Dan said and Stiles nodded “besides if we hang about someone might think were famous and take our photo”

Stiles laughed “Bitch I am famous” Stiles said doing a fake hair flip while Dan laughed “Come on man lets go” Dan shrugged and they walked back to the car park


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing each other Stiles and Derek plan to meet up with a little more privacy. Unfortunately not everything goes quite to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's taken so long for me to put up the next chapter I thought it wouldn't take me to long to finish editing I was so wrong. If anyone tells you the final year of university is easy then there massive liars I've had no time to write. I will get this finished but it might take a but longer than I would have liked.   
> ***Disclaimer***  
> I'm not fully happy with the chapter yet but thought I may as well put something up as I've already made you wait 2 months. So I may go back and edit and change a few things later.

Derek flung himself into the car and sighed.

“I’m sorry” Allison said giving him a sympathetic look.

“Why? You didn’t do anything” Sometimes Derek needed to remember it wasn’t of his friends fault he couldn’t see Stiles that was his and Stiles’ choice, they made it a long time ago and there was no use whining about it. It’s just how it was.

“And anyway we’ll see him tomorrow night right? That’s not too far away” Kira chimed in giving Derek a weak smile.

“Cheer up buddy” Isaac said punching him in the shoulder.

Derek’s phone buzzed

**_From Stiles:_ ** _Kings road apartments, apartment 2 (the left one) room 3 (2 nd windows in) see you tonight ;P_

Derek smiled

“See that’s the spirit” Scott said

***

**_From Derek:_ ** _I’ll come over when everyone’s asleep_ _J_

Stiles smiled from the passenger seat.

“So got any plans tonight?” Stiles asked his mind drifting to a different car not too far away.

“No… we were just going to stay in and have a Game of thrones binge remember?”

“Oh right yeah, should be fun” Stiles said quickly forgetting the plans he’d made with his housemates earlier in the week.

“You forgot didn’t you?”

“Noooo…”

“Stiles”

“Maybe”

“It’s okay all this excitement was clearly too much for you” Dan joked

“Shut up” Stiles said laughing “I totally remembered, I’d never forget such a momentous occasion”

“Good we can’t have you flaking just because you got all dizzy around _Derek Hale_ ”

Stiles hit Dan with a well-timed punch. “Okay fine I’ll stop taking the piss!” he said rubbing his arm.

 

***

Stiles got back to the apartment and finally finished editing and uploading his new video: _Would I really survive in a zombie apocalypse?_ And made it public. Conclusion he defiantly would… providing he was told about it at least 3 weeks in advance so he could come up with a full exit strategy. Now he was on to editing the ramble that was today’s vlog for his side channel. He sat down and turned on his camera.

_“Hey guys so after what you just saw I actually got to talk to Derek without Dan embarrassing me, thanks for that buddy. Anyway he was just as lovely as he always has been but I didn’t film it because it would have been weird to shove a camera in his face I hope you understand. Unfortunately he didn’t reveal any huge secrets- next time though just you wait. Anyway this is going to be such a short video more of a mini update really because I’m currently about to go have a Game of Thrones marathon with Erin and Dan. Winter is coming. I’m totally a Stark. Comment down below which house you think you’d end up in. remember to like and subscribe and all that cool stuff I will see you later guys bye.”_

He waved and shut off the camera and then began editing the vlog. Unfortunately that didn’t take too long and it was up in an hour.

***

So here Stiles was checking his phone every 2 seconds for Derek to text. His window had been open since 7pm even though Stiles knew there was no chance he’d be here before 11pm.

“You seem a little twitchy” Erin said shoving another handful of popcorn into her face from her seat on the couch.

“I know I’m sorry I’m just a little distracted”

“Why?” She said throwing popcorn at him.

“It’s nothing really” Stiles said absentmindedly picking up the popcorn and eating it. 5 second rule.

“If you say so” she said turning back to the TV where Tryion had just slapped Jeoffery.

“He’s such a badass I love him” Dan said there was a general nod of agreement.

Stiles looked at his phone again 10.42pm he knew Derek wouldn’t be there but he was just getting odd looks from Dan and Erin so got up to leave.

“Well I’m sorry but I’m going to bed I’m too tired from today”

“What dude we haven’t even got to a wedding yet!!!” Erin said outraged.

“Let him go. Clearly the excitement of meeting _Derek Hale_ probably took it out of him” Dan scoffed.

Stiles just pulled a face and turned walking to his room.

***

He closed his bedroom door and turned around Derek was already sitting on his bed.

Stiles stiffed a yell.

“Warning would be nice in future” he hissed patting himself down. “You know like a text- _hey Stiles I’m here so don’t shout when you come into your room._ You know something simple?” He whisper shouted.

“I wanted to surprise you” Derek said getting up and putting his arms around Stiles.

“Well you’ve done that” he said kissing Derek “Maybe next time don’t give me a heart attack”

“I’ll try” he smiled “to be fair your room almost did that when I got here” Derek said guesting to the walls.

Stiles blushed maybe be was a bit OTT with the Derek Hale stuff but he was playing the part right? Also he was super proud of him. I mean who wouldn’t take the opportunity to decorate their room with posters of their boyfriend if they had the chance? He liked it, it was comforting to him. He did kind of see why other people found it strange though.

He laughed scratching the back of his head “yeah I can see how without proper warning this could be a shock”

“You said this afternoon that I wasn’t all over your walls”

“You’re not see” Stiles pointed to the area around his bed which had a large cork board full of pictures, movie and concerts tickets and other little things and a blank wall the other side. It was normally where he chose to film from.

“Anyway there’s only three posters anyway”

“But babe their huge”

True they were pretty big but so what? If you can’t put up an A1 wall poster of your boyfriend what can you do?

“Shut up” Stiles said kissing Derek to quieten him

Derek leaned into the kiss and lifted Stiles up placing him on the bed

Stiles pulled away “Dam my man got strong”

“Yeah I did”

“I’m proud of you” Stiles said

“I think I have more reason” Derek said and Stiles smiled “so tell me how did the smartest man I know do?”

“2nd in class” Stiles smiled

Derek pulled Stiles into another kiss neither of them where too quick to pull back this time

“Who beat you?” and Stiles laughed as they sat on the bed “was it that sassy Asian kid who’s like 12?”

“She’s 14 but yes it was her” Stiles said

“Oh well at least you have a life” Derek said

“Yeah one I have to lie about all the time” Stiles mumbled

“You know why I have to-”

“I know for your image” Stiles cut off whatever Derek had been about to say.

“What? No it’s not just that… I mean some of it is that but I don’t care about that stuff” Stiles looked up at Derek as he put his hand on Stiles’ face touching it gently “It’s to protect you I want you to have a semi-normal life I don’t want you hounded by press, followed to your lectures it wouldn’t be fair if you got dragged into everything just because you’re the love of my life. You already get enough attention without me added on top. I have to deal with it, it’s sort of compulsory but it doesn’t have to screw up your life too”

Stiles looked at Derek shocked “I’m the love of your life?”

“Really that’s what you take away from that sentence?”

“Well I guess I’d never thought about the other stuff either and it makes sense, but yes that’s what I’m taking away from your little monologue.” He paused “Just for the record you’re the moon of my life to”

“You’ve been watching game of thrones haven’t you?”

Stiles smiled guiltily “yeah we were having a marathon next door before you got here”

“Well my sun and stars can we please go to bed? Because I haven’t seen you outside of a screen in 6 months and I missed you”

Stiles took off his shirt “I know right who doesn’t want a piece of this scrawny body” Stiles laughed as he started kissing Derek’s neck and began to take off his shirt when took it off he pulled up short

“Seriously when did you get” Stiles gestured up and down at Derek apparently speechless “forget it” he said kissing Derek

“What?” Derek said kissing Stiles

“I always think you’re gorgeous and maybe it’s the fact I haven’t seen you in so long but you look amazing”

“Training for the new film” Derek said “I discovered muscles I didn’t even know existed”

“Well then let’s put them to good use” Stiles said as Derek laughed.

 ***

 

Derek woke up and felt Stiles’ hair in his face his hands wrapped tightly around him. He pressed soft kiss into his hair. Until Stiles stretched and nearly hit Derek in the face

“Watch it” Derek said swerving the hand

“Sorry” Stiles said groggily rolling over to kiss Derek “good morning”

“And the same to you” Derek said kissing him back and then sitting up “look it’s still early and no one knows I’m here. How about we go get some coffee before I have to go to whatever exciting activity Lydia has planned for today”

“That sounds great”

So within the hour both boys were showered dressed and out of the door. (After Stiles had signalled the coast was clear they actually used the front door like civilised human beings.)

They walked to the coffee shop and didn’t see another human being. They actually held hands like they did back in beacon hills, before everyone actually cared who Stiles was or who Derek dated. Derek walked smiling to himself

“This is the life” he sighed

They got the almost empty coffee shop and Stiles went to find a table while Derek ordered the drinks

“You can get mine Mr. I can afford to buy Cora a $4000 handbag for her birthday”

“It was her 21st” Derek laughed but let Stiles go and sit down while he went up to the counter

He was greeted by a young blonde girl who smiled and took his order

“One chi tea latte and a vanilla Frappuccino with extra cream”

“Sure thing that’ll be $8.45” said the girl taking him money she turned and went to go and make his drinks.

Derek caught her taking a photo of him out of the corner of his eye so when she returned he said “thanks for that, by the way do you want an actual photo where in smiling? You could even be in it too I’m sure it’s better than the one you took from behind the coffee machine”

The girl smiled embarrassed “were not supposed to bother customers” she said quietly

“it’s no trouble just hold on” Derek turned his head “ Stiles get over here” Stiles got up and walked over “the adoring public wish to have photographs” Derek said putting on a jokey voice and waving his arms as the girl laughed and Stiles rolled his eyes

 

 ***

 

“3..2..1” Stiles took the picture and handed the phone back to the barista “he really is an idiot I don’t understand how he got where he is” Stiles said to the girl shaking his head as Derek took their drinks to the table as a few people turned to look at him as he went. The girl then looked excitedly at him.

“Stiles can I have a photo with you too I absolutely adore you videos you never fail to make me laugh”

“of course you can but wait one second? if I don’t make the most of this I’ll never forgive myself” he turned to Derek and shouted across the room “hey Derek YOU come over her MY lovely subscriber wishes to have photographs” he stuck his tongue out at Derek he walked over laughing.

They posed for a photo

“Really I have no idea why you watch him he’s a total nerd” Derek mocked Stiles earlier comment

“oh haha you can go away now” he made a shooing motion “go on now, go drink your coffee, I’ll be there in a second” he turned back to the girl smiling

 “Anyway it nice to meet you I’m glad you helped me put him in his place” he smiled and waved then turned and walked over to Derek who’d sat right where Stiles had been sitting moments before on the sofas. Stiles sat down next to him and took Derek’s hand and interlinked his fingers with Derek’s without even thinking about it.

Stiles looked at Derek “is it okay to do that here? I mean that girl recognised you and me” he wasn’t sure if he’d done something wrong

“Yeah but what’s one person. It’s not like anyone’s going to find out I want to be able to sit with my boyfriend and be normal”

“Normal sounds good” Stiles said as they sat and drank there coffee chatting.

“I’ll walk you back to yours” Derek said eventually

“You sure? People are like actually awake now it’s passed the crack of dawn” Stiles said

It’s true that there were a lot more people on the street than when they had first left but they didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

“So I want to be able to walk you home. I haven’t done that since you were in high school”

“I think you’ll find you did that right up until my last day in beacon hills. Two months later your first movie came out and then you were away riding the train to mega-stardom” Stiles joked

“Shut up I’m not that famous”

“Dude you’ve won an Oscar and  a BAFTA and Golden Globes and more hottest men awards than I can count your famous babe deal with it” Stiles said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

Derek stopped abruptly as did stiles “what?” Stiles asked

“You haven’t done that in forever” Derek said

“I know” Stiles smiled “did you like it?”

“Not as much as this” and Derek lent down and kissed him not a half-hearted kiss, a proper kiss.

“Well I agree that was better” Stiles said slightly breathless as the continued to walk home.

Derek dropped Stiles off at his door and then went to go and see Lydia who started to call him roughly 5 minutes before they got home.

“See you tonight right? I’ll come to the hotel” Stiles said kissing Derek

“Yeah see you tonight”

***

Stiles went to his room and opened up his computer he idled away half an hour looking at the comments on his pervious video

_Great review couldn’t stop laughing._

_I agree Derek Hale should always be shirtless_

_Love it. You officially do the best reviews ever!_

Then he checked out the ones on his vlog.

_I can’t believe you got to meet Derek AGAIN I’ve never even seen him once._

_He recognised you! WOW that’s amazing._

_It’s so cool that he knows who you are. How awesome would it be if Derek found Stiles’ channel and they did a collab?!? Imagine him seeing the reviews haha_

Stiles laughed at that one it had over 200 thumbs up. Derek had been one of Stiles first subscribers and literally watched every video Stiles had ever made even the really crappy ones. At first Derek just said it was just nice to see him when they were so far apart. Then after a while Stiles added little things in his videos for him. No one would even know the difference but Derek knew and that’s what mattered just knowing it would make him smile.

 Then as always he ended up on Tumblr.

He was casually scrolling though photos and edits of Derek looking just as sexy as ever, in leaked photos from his new movie, when he spotted the photo he had taken of Derek and the girl this morning. It was side by side with the one Derek had taken of the same barista and himself. He read the caption.

_I met Derek Hale today!!! He came into work. It was so exciting!!!!! He caught me trying to take a photo behind the coffee machine and told me to get a proper one. He even got his boyfriend to take it. It was STILES!! STILES STILINKI!!!! Who would have thought those two would ever be a couple! I’m in total shock!_

Stiles quickly searched Derek hale and himself in his tags. Starring at him was a picture of him and Derek kissing outside the coffee shop. He frantically stabbed Derek’s name into google. SHIT. He grabbed his phone.

***

Derek picked up on the first ring

“I’ve only been gone-”

“Derek people know”

“Be more specific”

“You and me they know”

“WHAT!?! How did they find out and how did you find out they found out!? We left less than an hour ago” he heard Derek panic at the other end of the phone.

“Aww you’re so cute. Tumblr works so fast you have no idea but that’s not the point.” Stiles felt himself getting distracted and increasing more panicky “There’s the photos of me and you with the barista this morning and another one of us outside. Kissing. What do we do?”

“It’s okay calm down. I’ll tell Kira and Allison after all they sort out publicity. Everything’s going to be fine”

“I am calm” Stiles lied “Anyway I thought Allison was your stylist?”

“Please I dress myself”

“You never had that good fashion sense at home. Is this what fame does makes everyone into good dressers? Always looking like they stepped out of a catalogue” Stiles rambled “anyway I’m getting distracted what do I do now?”

“I’ll get Scott to come and get you. We’ll work it out but it’s better that you’re not by yourself”

“I’m a grown up now you know I can manage by myself. I get to use the big boy scissors and everything” Stiles teased.

“I’m so proud of you but I still don’t want you to be alone”

 “I wasn’t planning on it - just send Scott”

“Okay he’ll be right over. I love you”

“Love you too” Stiles hung up and bit his lip waiting for Scott to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Any ideas what'll happen next? Let me know!  
> If you spot anything major with spelling and grammar let me know to and I'll get then fixed.  
> As always I love to have feedback   
> Bye   
> Xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles got outed as a couple now it's time to deal with the consequences and do some damage control. But Stiles has his own ideas about how this is going to play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like every time I post on here I start with an apology but who cares here's another one. Sorry this has taken so long Uni has been insane. good news in my thesis is now done so things should be winding down and it shouldn't take me another month to post but please be patient as it might do.   
> Thanks for all the feedback I've been getting I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this fic it's been my favorites write so far.  
> As always feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> feel free to message me with fic requests or just pop by for a chat at http://walkthrough-wonderland.tumblr.com/

Derek grabbed his computer and searched his name. The first news result. _Superstar Derek Hale locks lips with a mysterious stranger – who is this mystery man?_

His stomach dropped. Fuck. This is exactly what Derek had been trying to avoid. He never wanted his personal life in the press he couldn’t think of anything worse. He never wanted to have to deal with telling the universe he was Bi. Most of all he never wanted Stiles involved in all of this. He’d kept it secret for all this time and in half an hour that was gone. Four years of sneaking around. Gone.

Derek ran his hands through his hair.

“KIRA! ALLISON! I NEED YOU” Derek shouted. The two girls skidded into the room.

“What’s up?” Kira asked

“They know” Derek said putting his head in his hands.

“We’re going to need more context” Allison said

“Someone took a photo of me and Stiles this morning” his voice muffled through his hands mind racing.

“Well that can be explained away it shouldn’t be too hard to just-” Kira said

“We were holding hands”

“We could say that-”

“And kissing”

“Shit. No it’s okay it’ll be fine…..Okay” Allison said slowly thinking then she suddenly jumped into action “Kira get a press release started. Tell most of the truth big up the whole ‘were doing it to protect Stiles from the media thing’. Hopefully they’ll leave him alone although it’s unlikely” said Allison all hands on battle stations “I’ll go tell Lydia”

Scott wandered into the main room “Scott can you go get Stiles?” Derek asked he found himself pacing the floor but had no idea why.

“Sure why?”

“Damage control” Kira said laptop on her knee already at work with the press release.

“What happened?”

“There’s a photo of Stiles and Derek kissing all over the internet we’ll explain more when you get back but go now please babe” Kira said shooing him out of the room.

Scott looked dazed for a second then nodded and ran out of the door as Allison went to find Lydia leaving Kira and Derek alone.

“It’ll all be okay you know that right? It’s not too bad just a few articles so far mainly just saying they can’t tell who Sties is. They’re speculating of course but so far he’s just anonymous”

“Well then hopefully they’ll be on a long time before they find him. Once they track him down their going to have a field day”

“So what do you actually want to do about this” Kira asked softly giving Derek a concerned look.

“I don’t know. I want to wait for Stiles.” Derek rung his hands and sat waiting not really being able to focus on anything.

***

So Stiles had got really good at pretending he was fine. It was so easy over the phone. He could convincingly tell everyone he was not freaking out and totally was not having a panic attack. Sometimes he was convincing enough to trick himself. This was not one of those times. He looked down at his hands shaking, he forced himself to breathe evenly and went through the techniques he learned over the years.  They had little effect. Luckily Scott didn’t take too long to arrive. Stiles let him in then sat back down on the sofa, shaking less now but far from calm. It was at this point Stiles was glad it was Scott who’s come to get him not Derek. Scott understood, he just left Stiles alone until he’d calmed down. Derek was always right on top of him checking he was okay despite Stiles saying he just needed some space to calm down Derek never fully gave him enough space. Stiles got it he was worried but it wasn’t always the best reaction, still he couldn’t complain too much at least he was trying to help. Besides Stiles hadn’t had a proper panic attack in so long Derek rarely had to deal with them. Scott however had been given plenty of practice. Once he was calmer the two left and headed to Derek’s hotel.

****

When Stiles arrived they went into Derek’s room.

“So what do you want to do?” Derek said holding Stiles’ hands as they sat on the bed. “I mean if we go public everything’s going to change for you. If you want to cover it up we can. I just want to make sure it’s your choice” He rambled.

“Well this is all a bit formal isn’t it?”

“Well it is a big deal Stiles I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret”

“Okay calm down drama queen, seriously you call me theatrical, no one’s died it’s going to be fine just give me a sec”.

Stiles paused and then after a while came to a decision.

“I want to tell people. We’ve kept this secret long enough” Stiles said confidently.

“You sure?” Derek looked a little taken aback, he wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting but clearly that wasn’t it, at least no so confidently.

“Yeah I mean I’m done with school soon anyway right? And that was the main reason we hid it so let’s do it” Stiles flashed a weak smile.

“It’s not just that. Literally everything changes. People will follow you, ask you about things, they’ll want to know who you are, what you do, and what you’re like. They’ll all judge you. At least for the next few weeks and it won’t be nice they’ll scrutinise everything. It should calm down after that but I just want you to know t’s not going to be pleasant. I don’t know how they’re going to react to me being Bi so that could cause issues as well. Even when things do calm down it’ll never be how it is now”

“Okay I get that, but when it’s all calmed down we can be open in like a proper relationship. We can go out together and be seen with the added benefit of you being famous.” Stiles got distracted “I’ll finally get to go to premiers. I’LL FINALLY GET TO MEET CELEBRITES” he shouted “it’s going to be awesome you’ll see. So what if I have to deal with a few weeks of people being dicks I can deal with it. I’ll be okay I promise you.” Becoming serious again.

“So everyone will know and you’re happy with that?” Derek said looking at Stiles.

“Am I happy that after four years everyone will finally know that I have an Oscar winning actor as a boyfriend?” he paused “no forget it you’re right I wouldn’t want that I wouldn’t want people to know we’re dating” he laughed then stopped suddenly “are you happy with it? Do you not want people to know? Are you worried I’ll ruin your image or that I’ll embarrass you or-“ Stiles rambled

Derek shut him up with a kiss

“Stiles did you not listen to a thing I said to you yesterday. I don’t care about my image. I care about you, I care about how people are going to treat you and how you won’t be Stiles Stilinski for a while, too most people you’ll be Derek Hale’s new boyfriend”

“Well I’m not exactly new if you think four and a half years is still a new relationship-“ Stiles laughed and Derek grinned

“You know what I mean. Stiles” he looked at him seriously “I don’t want you doing this and regretting it later. I just want to make sure you’re okay with it”

“For the last time I want to do it. I want the world to know I’m in love with you. I don’t want to have to hide anymore Derek” Stiles kissed him “and you know… movie premiers” he shrugged and Derek laughed shaking his head.

“I love you” he clapped his hands together and stood out then turned and held out a hand for Stiles. “Let’s go tell them then”

***

 

“Good. I only wrote the ‘we’re going public’ version anyway” Kira said pulling out her laptop again to do some final edits.

“How did you know we’d go public?” Derek asked

“Because it’s you and Stiles” Kira said simply then decided to expand “it seems like as good a time as any and why not go public you’ve got no reason not too”

“See I told you” Stiles teased “nothing to worry about”

“Except Hollywood turning against me. No nothing at all to worry about” Derek quipped under his breath.

“That won’t happen dude you worry too much” Isaac said.

“Hey can we do a video?” Stiles said

“Sorry what? I’m confused” Allison said as Stiles comment came from nowhere.

“A video press release showing me to the world” he said smiling “that way the words will be my own and I can talk a bit about myself please?”

“Actually that’s not a bad idea” Lydia said

“It’s been known to happen” Stiles smiled

“Alright however you want to do it” Allison said “Scott, Isaac set up the camera. Derek work out what you want to say. Kira work out what their actually going to say and Lydia come with me to help dress him he looks like he’s been dragged through a hedge backwards” she said pulling Stiles up.

“Hey I don’t look that bad”

“You don’t look that good either” Lydia said following Allison and Stiles to Derek’s room in an attempt to find him something to wear.

 

Half an hour later and everything was set up and ready to go.

“You ready?” Derek asked

“Sure lets film it. The quicker it’s done the sooner it can be edited and put online”

“Okay let’s do it then” Scott said as he pressed record

 

 

_“Hi I’m Derek Hale earlier today pictures surfaced on the internet of me kissing this man” Derek said gesturing at Stiles “in order to clear everything up I need to explain a few things. I’d also like to introduce Stiles to you. He’s my boyfriend and I’ll let him tell you a bit about himself but first I have somethings to say. As you are probably aware I have never been a particularly vocal about my personal life, Stiles is not the only reason for this but he is part of it. I’ve always preferred to be judged on my acting ability rather than what was in tabloids and for the most part I hope I have been successful at that. I don’t have much more to say on the matter expect to clarify that I am bisexual and that I am in a long term relationship with Stiles. I just ask that you respect his and my privacy while we get used to this new situation thank you. Now I’ll pass over to Stiles who has something he’d like to share.”_

“Wow der that was so super formal. I feel like I should be super formal but I don’t know what to say” Stiles said stunned at his boyfriend.

“Dude you do this for a living just talk to the camera” Scott said.

Stiles took a deep breath waved at the camera _“hi world my name is Stiles Stilinski and I’m Derek’s boyfriend have been for about 4 and a half years now and I’m a Capricorn, I like long walks on the beach, Sunsets and ice-cream.”_

“Stiles” Derek laughed

_“Hey the last one was totally true but no erm... I’m 21 almost 22… I’m finishing up my degree at Yale what else… I have a Youtube channel RunningWithWolves check it out” he winked._

“Really?” Derek sighed

 _“Hey always get in self-promotion”_ he laughed then looked serious “ _I don’t know there really isn’t all that much more to say except I love him, and the only reason we never told anyone was because I didn’t want the press and the attention. I don’t do well under a spotlight, never have, so it was all down to me that no one found out. All I want to say is that I think Derek’s a great man and a wonderful actor and I hope that you continue to regard him in the same light as before whether or not you’re a fan of me because he deserves it. I hope this doesn’t change your opinion of him. Thank you”_

Scott turned off the camera

“See you be serious..ish” Scott said giving him a thumbs up.

“Okay I’ll get editing it shouldn’t take too long it’s good to show you more natural” Kira said

“We’ll add the press release with it, but I think you said about all there is too well done” Allison said.

“And now we wait” Isaac said.

“Not so fast we’ve got one more to film” Stiles said

“What?” Allison asked confused.

“For me. For my channel. We’ll do another one but I’ll do it myself thanks. Come on Der” Stiles picked up the tripod and his laptop and went to Derek’s bedroom with Derek following behind him.

***

He set up the camera to face the little sofa and turned to Derek.

“Okay I’m going to do my own little intro and then you’ll know when to come in okay?”

“Sure whatever” Derek said still looking a bit confused about what he was supposed to be doing.

Stiles laughed “relax it’s just like acting except your being yourself”

“Well that was totally unhelpful” Derek said still looking nervous.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf and turn on the camera”

Derek obliged and Stiles began

_Hey guys as you can probably see I’m not in my room today_

He threw up his arms pointing around the hotel room

_I’m in a super swanky hotel room for reasons which are about it be revealed._

_As you may have already been aware I have a boyfriend. I mean you constantly ask about him and until now you didn’t know was who he was. And I always refused to tell you who it was because I am a secret keeping ninja and you’ll never find out. Except you will because that’s what this video is about. I think once you find out who he is you’ll know why I kept it secret. So hold onto your hats guys, if you’re not wearing a hat pause the video and go find one so you can hold onto it. The news is really that big. Prepare yourselves. Are you ready? Good. If you’re not ready I’m sorry you took too long I’m going to go ahead anyway._

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to stop himself rambling he looked seriously into the camera.

_Today some photos surfaced on that most favourite site of ours Tumblr showing me and my boyfriend. Granted more people know him than me so this is a video just for you guys because I love you and think you deserve to hear it from me not elsewhere. So I’d like to introduce to you all my boyfriend if you haven’t seen him already._

Sties did a ta-da motion with his hands and looked at Derek who just stood there.

_That was the moment babe. That was when you were supposed to come and sit next to me._

He rolled his eyes at the camera. While Derek leapt into action and went to sit next to Stiles.

_So as you can see this is my boyfriend Derek Hale. You might have heard me mention him a few times before._

Stiles laughed

_Anyway here he is real and in the flesh look._

Stiles poked him in the face

_That was for you guys._

Derek sat smiling at Stiles not even noticing the camera

**_You know you’re pretty good at this._ ** _I do try anyway Derek tell the lovely people a bit about yourself…actually you know what don’t they probably already know more about you than you do. Let’s keep some air of mystery. Would you like to say anything to these lovely people?_

Derek looked into the camera then immediately away again

**_This is so weird I’ve been told for years don’t look directly into the camera and now I have to do the exact opposite… okay… right… Stiles_ **

He tried to face his boyfriend

**_What do I say?_ ** _Anything you want you could tell the world how absolutely fantastic I am or something different mainly tell them how wonderful I am_

Derek laughed and turned back to the camera

**_He is pretty great_ **

Stiles nodded in agreement

**_I don’t know what else so say sorry guys maybe I’ll get a bit better at this whole thing later_ **

He pointed at the camera

_I’m sure he will and you never know he might actually be in a few videos with me to. I guess I’ll say what he hasn’t then basically as you can see this wasn’t going to be a super straight forward public relationship. It was really different when we started dating but once Derek’s acting took off I decided I didn’t want to be part of that public world. That was all on me not on him so don’t go saying Derek kept me secret because he was ashamed he defiantly wasn’t I wanted this.  It might surprise you but I’m actually a pretty private guy and I wasn’t too keen on being the centre of attention. It’s very different being able to show you what I want when I want, to being in the public eye and I just don’t think I could have dealt with that. Anyway I hope that’s enough of an explanation for you. If you want more answers leave some questions in the comments and I might make an answers video. I know this is going to be a bit weird for you guys and it takes a little getting used to but the big take away from this video is I’m still here, I’m still me nothing has changed in that regard you just now know who I’m dating. That’s literally all that’s changed.  Okay that about wraps it all up for this video I love you lots and I’ll see you very soon say Bye Der **bye guys**_

Derek waved at the camera

_Okay bye guys see ya!_

Stiles got up and turned off the camera before getting the memory card and staring to edit the video.

“You really care about them don’t you?” Derek said looking at Stiles editing.

“mmmm” Stiles snapped his head up from his little editing bubble

“You’re subscribers you really care don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” Stiles said as if it was a stupid question “They got me where I am now and I’m thankful for that. It’s like you’re fans. You care about them don’t you?”

“Of course if they didn’t support me I’d never have gotten this far”

“Well it’s the same thing”

“Yeah but you act like their all you friends”

“I like to think they are, I show them so much and they care about me so much why wouldn’t I care about them?”

“I guess I’d never really seen it that way” Derek paused “it’s nice though, personal, I like it.”

***

They waited until Stiles had finished editing so they could send out the press release and videos at the same time. After that like Isaac said all they could do was wait. They decided the best plan was just to have their meal as planned. They ordered way too much room service watched crappy movies and just hung out Stiles catching them all up to speed on school and Beacon hills and his dad while they told him about the not so glamorous lives they led. They laughed and joked but tomorrow was constantly looming over them.

 All they could do was wait until morning to see the reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know if anythings hugely wrong as always I don't have a Beta reader and we all know I can't spell.  
> bye for now   
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Derek and Stiles have told the world they're a couple. Now it's time to get the public's reaction. Stiles has an idea about how to turn down the attention on them and still thinks he can live his life normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter sorry it's taken so long. I hope you enjoy it! As always feedback is appreciated.

Stiles woke up on the sofa snugged into Derek’s side. He looked around and saw everyone was in a similar situation, all groggily coming to terms with being awake. Kira and Scott were curled around each other as were Isaac and Allison, although they seemed to actually be capable of coherent speech.

“Where’s Lydia?” Derek asked sitting up and shifting Stiles’ weight off him.

“Skyping someone about more appointments probably” Isaac replied lazily.

Stiles reached for the remote and turned on the TV E! Came onto the screen.

“And back to our main story of the entertainment world this morning. In an odd turn of events the mystery kisser has been revealed. Last night a video was released of Derek Hale introducing his BOYFRIEND of over 4 YEARS to the world why has it taken so long for him to be found out?”

“Must be a slow news day” Derek said.

“It’s not exactly an odd turn of events I explained why in the video. Do you reckon they even watched it?”

“Course they’ll talk about it in a sec. They just say that to get people to keep watching” Kira said.

Stiles looked back at the TV where the anchor continued “The boy in question is none other than Stiles Stilinksi. A YouTube star who goes by the alias RunningWithWolves. He also released a video over on his YouTube channel last night explain the situation” It cut to a clip first a part of Derek’s press release video then some of his own.

Stiles shrugged and picked up his phone he had 47 texts that was nearly everyone he had in his phone book.

He only responded to three

_From Dad: I saw the news. I hope you’re okay and Derek is as well. I know it’s not the best timing but at least it out in the open right? I love you both and ring if you need me xxx_

_To dad: Yeah I’m fine, Derek is too we’re both just happy to not have to hide it anymore. Thanks dad I love you too xxx_

_From Erin: EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE IN A PHOTO KISSING DEREK FRICKIN’ HALE_

_To Erin: you must have seen that last night look at the news and my YouTube. I’m sorry I never told you like I said in the video I didn’t want the attention. Please don’t hate me I’ll speak to you soon x_

_From Dan: I KNEW IT!!! I knew there was something going on. I thought that photo you had of Derek in beach shorts you have on your dresser wasn’t from a movie._

_To Dan: haha real Miss Maple you are, you were right it’s from a holiday a while ago I hope you understand why I hid it and that we’re still okay x_

 He got replies back within a few minuets

_From Dad: I’m glad you’re okay son. Just so you know you’re the town celebrity now not Derek. I’ve been asked by 5 people today if you’re my son and I’ve only been out of the house 2 hours xxx_

_From Erin: No I understand I wouldn’t have wanted it either. I just wish you could have set me up with one of his hot actor friends x_

 Stiles replied to that one

_To Erin: unfortunately the downside of having a secret relationship is you don’t get to meet the hot actor friends so unfortunately I can’t sorry x_

She replied 30 seconds later

_From Erin: AH but you can now: p x_

_From Dan: course we are bro_ _J_

 

Stiles smiled happy at least some people he liked were okay with it. He turned his attention back to the news where he was still the topic of conversation. “It’s weird after the big press release we’ve had total radio silence from both boys. Don’t worry though E! Is working on getting the first interview with the couple so stay tuned.”

“Really they want an interview?” Stiles was perplexed he hadn’t done anything. Why the hell would anyone want to interview him?

“Don’t worry bud there probably just saying that, I couldn’t think of anything worse than listening to you two drone on about yourselves the interviewer will fall asleep in two seconds flat” Scott joked.

“Glad you find this so funny” Lydia said as she walked through the door carrying a tray of doughnuts and coffee which she unceremoniously dumped on the table.

The pack descended on them.

 “I thought you were skyping about appointments?” Allison said

“I was. Then I went to go get food, I thought it was probably best” she smiled sipping her coffee.

Stiles waited for her to say something but she was taking too long.

 “AND”

“And what?” Lydia replied confused.

“And is everything okay? Did people cancel? Does Derek still have a career? Did I balls everything up?”

“Okay calm down Mr. Melodramatic. Yes some places were a bit taken aback and obviously there’s been a reaction, although must say it’s mainly positive. People are pretty impressed you kept it secret for so long. The thing is most places want to change to interview”

“How so?” Derek said.

“They want Stiles to be there to” Lydia winced as she said the last bit expecting the reaction.

“No” Derek said flatly

“Okay but hear me out-“

“No, he won’t know what to do or say or-“

“We’ll prep him”

“What if they won’t leave him be?”

“Well that’s kind of-“

“HELLO” Stiles piped up “yeah still here” He said waving his arms about. “I have a suggestion” he paused “how about we do one”

“Really you want to do one?”

“Sure, do one, sell it as an exclusive or something then Der can do the rest by himself” Stiles said scratching the back of his head. It had sounded like a good idea in his mind but judging by the looks around the room he was starting to feel less confident.

Finally Lydia sighed “Fine that could work I’ll set it up for this afternoon, we can spend the morning teaching you how to act”

“No, wait a second. Today’s my last day of class I’m not missing it”

“Since when did you become such a nerd” Isaac laughed

“I resent that but seriously I have like two classes left I’m not missing it”

“Are you serious, after yesterday you still want to go to college today?” Lydia said masking a laugh but Stiles stood firm staring her down.

“Let him go” Derek said “what time do you finish?”

“2pm” Stiles smiled knowing that if Derek agree the rest would reluctantly follow.

“Then organise the interview for tonight we can prep when Stiles gets home. It’ll be fine” Derek smiled then turned and went into his bedroom.

Lydia looked exasperated “fine but you say one word to anyone about this in class and I’ll kill you”

“Understood” Stiles beamed and followed Derek into his room to find some clean clothes.

He emerged 20 minutes later showed and fully dressed for once not in a plaid shirt. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark green Henley.

“So how many photographers are outside?” Scott asked pulling on his jacket.

“Not too many about 50 or so” Lydia said nonchalantly.

Stiles chocked on his coffee “sorry 50 photographers is not many”.

“Oh dude you’re so new at this” Isaac said patting Stiles head. “It’s adorable”

“I am not new to it I’ve been to Vid-Con I know how it works” Derek raised his eyebrow “HEY I HAD SECURITY” Scott snorted “okay maybe I am! But that doesn’t matter what matters right now is that I have class in an hour and I need to get going”

“Are you sure you want to go to class today?” Derek said quietly to Stiles “It’s okay if you want to skip it”

“So the whole world knows I’m dating you it’s not like its new information for me. Besides I told you I literally have like 2 classes left until I’m done. I’m not missing them” Stiles said defiantly

“Okay then if you’re sure” Derek said kissing him gently

“Scott you ready to go?” Stiles said looking at his best friend.

“Sure” he jumped up and grabbed the car keys.

**

“So are you prepared for class” Scott said as they walked downstairs.

“Well I didn’t finish all the required reading but you know I’ll be able to muddle-“

“Not like that dude” Scott laughed “now your _Derek Hales boyfriend_ ” Scott fake swooned “and everyone knows.” Scott but on a fake interviewer voice “So tell me what’s it like to date one of the most sexy men alive.”

“Shut up” Stiles said punching him as the made there way to the back door to where the car was.

“Hey you’ll have to get used to that question Mr. why-don’t-we-just-do-an-interview”.

Luckily no one was waiting around the back of the hotel but that may have had something to do with the high security fences. They got in the car and Scott started driving while Stiles put on the radio way to loud.

Miraculously Stiles actually made it to class with time to spare. Although he really wished he hadn’t. He walked into class and took his normal seat vaguely in the middle, meaning normally he didn’t get looked at by anyone. Well not anymore the whole _‘I watch you on YouTube’_ thing had pretty much worn off after the first week and now he was just like everyone else. Except for today. Everyone’s eyes were staring at him. He felt his ears burning from the stares of the people behind him and the people sat in front of him had no shame, they just turned around to gawk. For once being in the middle didn’t help. It just meant he could be stared at from all angles. Great just great. At least it was only for a few hours. He looked at the empty seat next to him then up at the clock trying to avoid as many stares as possible. The room was weirdly quiet until Erin entered the room.

“Stiles where were you! I know you may be some kind of super celebrity boyfriend but you said you’d meet me man” She said flailing her arms in a melodramatic fashion.

“I’m sorry I totally forgot. You know I have his whole other life now.” He laughed “I just don’t have the time to be meeting roommates before class” Stiles said remembering he had actually promised to meet Erin so they could walk to class together “is that why you were nearly late?”

“Dick” she said laughing “and no you didn’t make me late I just got up late … actually that is your fault normally you get me up” she said punching him in the arm.

She thumped herself down in her seat next to Stiles and then started at all of the people looking at him then said very loudly “you know he’s still exactly the same kid who was sitting here yesterday you know it’s not like he’s grown two heads or something” while Stiles went red and sunk lower into his seat.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Miss Anderson now if you could all pay attention to me that would be much appreciated” Dr. Waters entered the room and sat down “although I’m sure Mr. Stilinski’s face is a fascinating spectacle we do have work to do so let’s begin” Stiles smiled gratefully at his lecturer as she nodded at him.

Things were a lot easier after that. People were slightly more subtle about turning to look while he still had someone’s eyes on him every two minutes, he just tried to ignore it.

 

“And that just about wraps it up for today” Dr. Waters concluded packing up her things and leaving the classroom. Stiles immediately got up and flew out of the room after her, Erin following closely behind.

“So what do you want to do now?” Erin said

“I’m supposed to go back to the hotel everyone else is there, there meant to be getting me ready for my interview tonight.”

“You’re doing an interview” Erin laughed “that’ll be on TV. What!”

“Yeah it was my idea. Where doing one, then hopefully people will back down a bit”

“I would’ve said it sounded like a sensible plan, if someone else suggested it” she giggled nudging him

“Remind me why I put up with you” Stiles said linking her arm as they walked out of the building “Shut up you love me I’m-” Erin elbowed him and Stiles looked up.

There were about 25 photographer’s standing about who now suddenly leapt into action taking shots of Stiles and Erin immediately. Stiles stood bewildered as Erin pulled him back inside.

“Call Derek” Erin said

“I don’t what he’s going to do. One of them is supposed to be coming to get me anyway”

“Just call him you goof”

“Fine!”

Stiles stabbed his phone

 

**

Derek picked up on the second ring

“Hey Stiles what’s going….”

“So this is stupid but Erin said I needed to call you” Stiles rambled at him.

“What’s going on?”

“There are photographers everywhere I can’t leave the building, they’ve already got pictures of me and Erin. I didn’t know they would be here. We’re fine were just waiting inside until, well actually I’m not sure what to do next” he was trying to sound level headed and calm, maybe if he faked it long enough it would become real. In actual fact this was making him realise he didn’t really have a clue what he was doing.

“Okay Stiles you just sit tight, when you hear the car you run for it okay?”

“But how will I be able to hear the car?”

“Don’t worry you will” Derek said hanging up.

 

 “It’s okay he’s coming to get me.”

“And here was me thinking we could go get lunch like normal, what a difference day makes eh?”

“Sorry bud. I’ll make it up to you I promise”

“Hey don’t worry about it. Is he bringing his entourage?” Erin said excited “I’ve always wanted to meet a celebrity and their entourage”

“HA Derek doesn’t have an entourage it’s just all my high school friends sort of took up the jobs that needed doing. By the way Derek is about as far from a celebrity as you could get like really he’s nothing special”

“I’m sure he’d be thrilled to hear that” Erin laughed.

Stiles chuckled “you know what I mean he’s just Derek. He’s the same guy I met when I was 16” he smiled.

“And here we were all this time thinking you just didn’t like anyone. When in actual fact you had a secret superstar actor boyfriend. Who’d have thought it?” Erin said

“Well not me that’s for sure and I defiantly never expected my life to include waiting around for said actor boyfriend to come and save me from the paparazzi” he said with a jittery laugh.

Erin said “How will you know he’s here anyway?”

“He said we’d know so all there is to do is wait” he said.

Slowly as he was waiting he began to feel calm again.

Suddenly there was the noise of a loud revving of an engine and Stiles looked out of the window “for the love of all that is sacred that man is an idiot” Stiles said smiling.

“Why what’s he done?” Erin said looking over Stiles’ shoulder “oh” she laughed.

Derek had turned up in a black convertible Ferrari.

“He said I had to run to the car. I’ll see you at home? Actually I probably won’t be home, see you tomorrow?” Stiles said the photographers had already started taking loads of photos and were crowding around the car. Erin nodded as Stiles took out his vlogging camera and looked at Erin. He switched it on.

_So I came out of class with this babe_

Erin waved at the camera

_And there’s about 25 photographers outside. Derek’s had to come and get me. So I guess this is my life now which let’s be honest I was born for, anyway come along._

He smiled and flipped the camera to face forward then he burst through the door and outside.

The photographers went mental turning between Derek and Stiles faster than he thought it was possible to. Derek was beaming from the car and Stiles ran up and jumped in the front.

“Hey Stiles how was your day?” he said jokingly.

“Babe this might not be the best time” Stiles said waving his camera vaguely towards the direction of the cameras

“You’re probably right” he turned to the photographers “Ladies and gentlemen just to reiterate, the whole reason this relationship has been private for so long was so that something like this doesn’t happen. I’d appreciate it if it never happens again. Don’t pester Stiles at school. He’s totally boring and never has anything interesting to say so there really isn’t any point”

Stiles laughed.

“Bye then oh and just so you know the police are on their way this is private property after all” there was the sound of sirens turning the corner and the photographers panicked and began to run while Derek roared the car into life and drove away.

Stiles was crying with laughter

“That was great” Stiles said between chuckles the camera pointed at Derek. He turned it to face himself

_So hi guys that just happened I thought you might like to see what it was like. Unfortunately it meant I couldn’t get lunch with Erin_

He made a sad face

_But I think she’ll forgive me anyway this probably isn’t going to be like a huge daily vlog I just think it might be fun to document this crazy time in my life_

 Stiles waved at the camera and shut it off

“Anyway can we please get food? I’m starving”

“YES” Stiles shouted “I’m so hungry”

“Ring Scott make hi order room service everyone’s there anyway” Derek said

Stiles whipped out his phone “ALL THE FOODS” he said dramatically

“Yeah I’m up for that” Derek said

He put the phone to his ear “were on our way back we request for all the foods you know what to do see you later bro” Stiles hung up without letting Scott speak.

**

When they got to the room everyone was already there and there was food on every possible surface. Stiles walked through the door and was immediately bear hugged to the ground by Scott.

“Dude I love you but I can’t breathe”

“Oh my bad” Scott said scrambling up as Derek helped Stiles to his feet. “I just realised I didn’t do that before. We were all so caught up in the whole relationship thing I forgot” he said sheepishly scratching his head.

“Hey can I film you?” Stiles said suddenly

“Sure why not” Scott beamed.

Stiles pulled out his camera again and put his arm around Scott so they were both in shot.

_Hey guys so I’d like you to meet another wonderful person in my life my best friend ever Scott_

 Stiles zoomed into Scott’s face slightly too close for comfort.

**_Hi guys what’s up. It’s true I’ve been stuck with this idiot for 18 years_ **

Scott squeezed Stiles into a bear hug

 _Seriously guys I can’t get rid of him. Ever since we were 4 he’s just followed me around like a lost puppy_. **_Hey I think it was you that first came up to me_**. _Tomato potato all that really matters is you’re here and I finally get to see you. So tell the wonderful people about yourself. **I’m Scott, I’m 22 I’m Derek Hale’s body guard along with our buddy Isaac. Which is pretty much the best job ever because I get to hang around with my friends all day and do really cool stuff. Also it’s like super easy because Derek never gets into enough trouble to need a body guard he’s too good for that. So yeah that’s me I also have a beautiful girlfriend Kira who you’ll no doubt meet she’s amazing she-**_

_I’m going to stop you there Scott before you give me a cavity talking about Kira. Seriously guys those two are like the cutest ever it’s so sweet. Anyway I’m just happy you now know who Scott is seriously I never say this but he’s like the nicest dude on the planet. Would totally stop to help a wounded puppy. **Where as you would just drive on by?** Oh Scott you know me so well. Just to be clear guys I would help the hypothetical puppy I was proving a point. _

Stiles made a face at the camera then shut it off before pulling Scott into another hug.

They sat down before Derek spoke up “so what’s the plan then? How prepped does Stiles need to be?”

“Glad you asked” Allison said throwing herself into an armchair and pulling a pizza towards her. “So he needs a wardrobe change obviously, then we need to prep him for the questions the interviewer will give him. That’ll probably take until the interview”

“Wouldn’t it just be better if I did the questions naturally? Gave honest answers?”

“Normally I’d be all for that babe” Derek said “but being prepared never hurt anyone and this is going to be big, interviewers can get really mean and we have no idea how this is going to go. It can hurt to practice some answers” He said kindly.

Stiles was starting to feel way out of his depth but went along with it, pretending he was fine the whole time. Answering the same question 7 different ways until they had a perfect answer. It wasn’t so hard, it just felt a little fake. He was staring to see the professional side to his friends. He was starting to understand how they did actually work to manage Derek career not just mess about like they did in high school.

Before he knew it he was in a conference room sitting in front of a TV camera on a couch with Derek and a kind looking woman who’d introduced herself as Tina.

_So I’m here with the two men of the moment Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. Obviously we have a tonne of questions and not a lot of time so firstly how did you manage to keep this whole relationship a secret for so long?_

**_Pretty easily actually I just never went to see Stiles._** Derek laughed. **_No it’s not been the easiest but we manged. it was better to keep it secret and live separate public lives._**

_But why?_

**_ Easy, I had school and Derek was just started acting. We were both doing different things and it made the most sense. I hate being in the spot light so it worked out for both of us. _ **

_You hate being in the spotlight? Yet have a YouTube channel watched by millions?_

**_  Yeah but that’s different isn’t it. On YouTube I’m not in front of anyone like I am now for example on YouTube it’s just me and a camera. Possibly a few friends, I never really have to deal with people and interviews and that side of things. _ **

_Let’s move on this is a question we’ve been asked so much since we said we would be doing an interview with you guys- was it love at first sight?_

Stiles snorted and Tina looked taken aback

**_ Sorry that just made me laugh _ **

_So I’m guessing that’s a no?_

**_Considering when I first met Stiles he was trespassing on my land I’d have to say no it wasn’t._ **

_I feel like there’s more to that story-_ Tina laughed leaning in to hear more.

**_ I’m all fairness I was just helping a friend. So my buddy Scott had lost his inhaler in the woods and those things are the $80. So we had to go and find it before his mom found out, because we were 16 and apparently that was our most pressing concern. We ended up running into Derek who was all angry and grumpy. _ **

Stiles laughed

**_ He was all “this is private property” me and Scott pretty much just ran away. _ **

**_Yeah not exactly what I’d call a meet-cute._ **

_Okay so clearly you guys did meet again and in better circumstances and a relationship developed. So Stiles how did you feel knowing that your boyfriend was this big movie start and you couldn’t tell a soul?_

**_ I was alright with it to be honest. Especially at college it wasn’t too hard to hide really. Online I had to be careful so I didn’t give anything away. Ironically it was the internet which gave us away soI;m really glad I put in all that effort. _ **

Stiles laughed

_And Derek how did you feel lying to everyone saying you were single when in fact you had a boyfriend all this time?_

**_Well I wasn’t intentionally deceptive and besides I sometimes feel like the press think they have access to your whole world. I feel like it’s okay to keep some things back every once in a while. Besides it wasn’t hurting anyone so I didn’t have a big issue with it. It would’ve been nice to have been honest earlier but it was never really the right time._ **

_So finally are either of you angry you were outed?_

**_Would I have liked to be able to control when the world found out about me and Stiles? Yes absolutely who wouldn’t? I’m not sure anyone would think this was the perfect way to tell the world you have a boyfriend. But you asked me if I was angry and my answer to that is absolutely not. Why should I be? I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of or angry at, that girl put that photo up innocently, she was a lovely girl by the way so hello if you’re watching this. Anyway she put that up completely innocently and is totally not to blame for any of this. She defiantly doesn’t deserve people being angry at her. Really I should be angry at myself for not doing this sooner._ **

**_ Couldn’t have said it better myself. _ **

**__ **

**

“Thank you for that boys, I think our viewers will really enjoy that” Tina said

“Our pleasure” Derek said as they both shook Tina’s hand and left the room.

They got in the lift to go back to their room ad Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realise he’s been holding in.

Derek turned to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine… well not fine but okay… did that go okay? I’ve got nothing to judge it on. Did I mess up? I can’t even remember what I went and said now. What if I did mess up and they paint me to be some evil person who stole Derek Hale away and has been corrupting him to be evil-“

Derek left into the paused as Stiles went to draw more breath. “I promise you it was fine. You were perfect”

“But I didn’t stick to the script” Stiles said dragging him hands down his face.

“So? You did amazing I promise no one will think you’re corrupting me” he smiled

When they got back to the room everyone was still pretty much as Derek and Stiles had left them an hour earlier.

They decided the best thing to do was just forget about the interviews and what was happening outside the room and just hang out like they used to. Stiles had felt a little odd that afternoon like his friends were treating him as if he were a marketable thing rather than a person. He soon realised that had all been in his head.

They spent the night just laughing and joking and making fun of each other. Mainly at Derek’s expense, they had taken to acting out their favourite parts of his movies, except they all just make fun of his earlier stuff - where the dialogue was so bad a monkey could have written it (Stiles’ words).

People started drifting to bed in the early hours of the morning. Derek and Stiles went too but were the last ones awake.

“Why can’t we always just be like this in a little bubble?”

“Because Der you’d want to kill us all, don’t lie” looking at Derek’s expression.

“But I like it like this. It’s nice”

“For a while yeah but you’d miss the real world. You love acting too much, I know you do. It’s just unfortunate that doing the thing you love comes with so many attachments”

“Would you be happier of I gave it up?” Derek said suddenly looking at Stiles seriously.

“What!? No of course not! When you started acting it was the happiest I’ve ever seen you. I love that it makes you happy and I love you. I’d never ask you to give it up”

“I think some of that happiness might have been to do with you” Derek said kissing Stiles “and I do love acting but nowhere near as much as I love you. If it all gets too much for you don’t hide it, tell me. I need to know you’re okay with it”

“How many times will I have to tell you I can deal with it? Seriously I can handle it”

“But you’ve never been in the spotlight too. Promise me” Derek said looking right at Stiles.

“Okay I promise I’ll tell you. And I know how to deal with the attention I’ll get. Sure it’s not on such a huge scale but I know what I’m doing really. Anyway I finally get to take advantage of you, like all the free stuff you get”

“Really?” Derek laughed

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you but I masterminded this all along. I planned for us to be found out and the only reason I stayed with you for so long was for the travel perks”

“I mean that is one hell of a plan. You really commit to fake relationships” Derek said.

“What can I say? I’m dedicated to my craft” Stiles said kissing Derek

“I mean I haven’t even taken you that many places, you always have to come to me”

“Well there was Hawaii and Chicago, and can you remember the last time I actually paid for my own ticket to come and see you? That was just to throw you off”

“Dam my man is crafty” Derek laughed kissing Stiles again.

“I am a master at deception”

“I wouldn’t go that far”

“Who kept you secret?”

“Point taken”

Derek stretched out on the bed and Stiles lay next to him curled into his side.

“I love you” he mumbled already half asleep

“I love you too” Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles.

They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 

**

 

Derek woke to Lydia hurling a pillow in his face.

“Get up now please and thank you” she said before spinning and walking straight back out of the room.

“Stiles wake up” Derek said gently shaking him awake.

“No I want to sleep”

“Last day of college” Derek whispered “you really don’t want to miss it”

“Fine I’m awake” he said opening his eyes “promise you’ll come get me after”

Derek nodded

“Wait no scratch that I have a better idea CELEBRATION. I want you all to come get me. We’re going to go for a really fancy meal. ALL OF US and Dan and Erin are coming too”

“You want them to meet us?”

“Sure I do their my best friends at college- don’t worry they won’t say anything-“

“Where do you want to go?” Derek said

“I don’t care” Stiles said getting up and going to the bathroom “you’re paying after all”

Derek huffed still smiling at Stiles and decided he better get up to. He wandered into the living area to find Lydia, Kira and Scott.

“Lyds what do we have today?”

“Nothing really. I mean we do have a few interviews due to recent events but after that the worlds our oyster”

“Sweet were going out tonight” he said smiling.

“Why?” Scott said looking up from his cereal.

“It’s Stiles last day of college we’re celebrating”

“Where?” Kira said handing Derek a cup of coffee.

“I don’t know. All I know is that he wants it to be fancy and is roommates are coming”

 “Really?! Stiles wants it to be fancy?” Scott said

“I’ll book somewhere, it’ll be fine” Lydia sighed pulling out her phone, presumably to look up somewhere to go.

“But he doesn’t do fancy” Scott said

“Hey I can scrub up pretty well I’ll have you know” Stiles said walking into the room with his bag over his shoulder ready to leave. “Who has the pleasure of driving me today?”

“Whoa there you’re not leaving yet! We need a last day of college photo” Derek said taking out his phone

“You’re worse than my dad”

“Why can’t I be proud of you? Let me take the photo … smile” Derek pulled a stupid face at Stiles causing him to crack up. “See that wasn’t so hard”

Stiles walked over to Derek kissing him “See you tonight” he walked out of the door and Isaac followed behind.

**

In the car Stiles turned on his camera.

_So today I’m with the wonderful Mr Isaac Layhe_

Stiles turned his camera to face Isaac

 _He is another of my bestsest friends from high school. **Stiles bestest isn’t a word**. It so is, comment down below if you think bestest is a word and Isaac just hasn’t expanded his vocabulary. **It’s really weird you doing that**. It is not you just need to get used to it_.

He turned the camera back on himself

_Anyway guys I’m off to my finally ever day of college. So sad._

Stiles stuck his lip out

 _Derek was the biggest dork ever this morning and made me have a last day of college photo, it was like he was a proud parent which is weird because he’s not- ahhh okay I’m going to stop talking because I’m getting bad images anyway long story short. Dad don’t worry Derek has a last day photo so you can put it with all of the others. Anyway I’m nearly at college now so I’ll talk to you later._ ”

He shut off the camera

“That… that is going to take some getting used to”

“Really? You’re a bodyguard for a celebrity who gets filmed so much he needs you to protect him and yet me filming is weird. That so strange man”

“Well I guess when you put it like that -but dude your spoiling the video making magic it’s nowhere near as fun as I thought”

“Oh well the magic is ruined” he pulled a face as they pulled into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapter ends so abruptly I couldn't think of a better way of finishing it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. As always feedback is much appreciated.  
> Next chapter should be up in the next few weeks. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this online I appreciate you sticking around!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles finally day of collage and everyone gets ready for their big meal out to celebrate. Plus the pack finally get to see where Stiles has been living and their in for a bit of a shock.   
> NEW ADDITION: The pack finally get a chance to talk to Stiles college friends, and vice versa. This totally won't be embarrassing right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always feedback is appreciated. UPDATE: I added in the meal part because I couldn't really find anywhere else for it to go and I didn't want it as a chapter on it's own hope it's a nice addition.

Stiles walked into the cafeteria and threw himself into a seat next to Erin and Dan.

“So guess who’s treating you to a super fancy meal tonight?”

“Would it perhaps be your very rich, very sexy, very famous boyfriend” Erin said

“Who you very publically just announced a relationship with?” Dan added.

Stiles pulled a face “he may be paying, but know it was my idea. Anyway you in?”

“HELLS YES” she nodded enthusiastically.

Dan shrugged “I mean I might have to clear my schedule-“ he joked

“You liar like you ever have anything on” Erin mocked.

“Hey I’m a busy man I’ll have you know!”

“Sure bud don’t forget last week I witnessed you sit on the couch in your pants for 22 hours straight eating cereal”

“That was on off day…”

“I think we’re leaving at 7”

“oooooh will I finally get to meet the entourage?” Dan said in a high voice flapping his hands about.

“Did Erin ask you to do that? Also if you ever call them an entourage I’m 96% sure they would all kick your ass -Derek included”

“Will Derek be there?” Erin asked

“No. He just thought he’d come all the way out here. Pay for a fancy dinner on my last night of collage- which all of my friends will be attending -but he himself will be absent” Stiles rolled his eyes “of course he’s coming dumbass”

“Well it’s worth checking. You never know with celebrities. So does this mean paparazzi will be there?”

“I don’t know. Lydia’ll probably have it under control. She’ll probably make sure there’s arrangements I’m sure the pap’s won’t be able to get into the restaurant so we’ll be fine”

“Look and him knowing the lingo” Dan mocked while Stiles punched him in the arm.

Stiles checked his watch he was running extremely late he waved bye to his friends and then pelted to his final class.

***

His final class was better than his previous one, but it still pretty much sucked. Especially with the release of the interview, he was just so sick of everyone staring at him. He decided it was best to hang about in the library and wait until the cost was clear so he could go home. Especially since Derek wasn’t picking him up. [“ _no don’t come for me … I’ll go back to mine …. I need new clothes anyway … just come pick us up at 7”]_

His phone range and Erin’s voice came down the phone. “Seriously though what if I get all flustered?”

“Context”

“Tonight what if I get flustered?”

“Over Derek?” Stiles scoffed.

“Well I’ve never met him before and, if you weren’t aware you’ve sort of been his greatest super fan the entire time we’ve known you. It’s hard not to get draw into it a bit. What if I say something really stupid OR don’t talk at all OR give of a really bad impression – what if they all hate me! What if they think I’m horrible and tell you to never hang out with me or-“

“ERIN CALM DOWN” Stiles bellowed getting a few angry looks from other students he carried on I’m a whisper “they’ll love you. They’ve already heard so much about you it would be impossible not to. You won’t mess up one it’s impossible and two they really don’t care if you do. I promise when you get there you’ll realise it was all for nothing”

“AND” she continued apparently disregarding what Stiles said. “It’s not just like I’m meeting Derek Hale I’m also meeting you’re boyfriend and all you best friends and I really want them to like me because I really like you and I don’t want to make it all awkward. And I really don’t want them to think were freaks, I just want them to see that we’re your friends too” Stiles finally heard her take a long breath.

“Erin stop. They know all about you and think you sound great. And there the weird ones, when we were little Scott used to eat sand like all the time” Erin laughed “not just a little bit either like handfuls of the stuff. And anyway if you run out of things to say just use the fall back”

“What? Mocking you relentlessly”

“That’s the one. It gives you all a common purpose”

“Why do I feel so nervous then?”

“I have no idea. You really don’t need to be. Anyway I’ll see you at home be ready for 7. Also can I leave now? I’ve been waiting for like 20 minutes”

“Yeah you can come home just go the back way everyone left ages ago”

“Well thanks for tell me!”

“You welcome” and with that Erin hung up.

Stiles begrudgingly got up and headed home.

He walked down the street and vlogged as he went.

_So guys I’m done I have officially finished college all that’s left now is graduation. I can’t believe four years is over that’s crazy. Anyway I’m just heading on home now to go get ready for tonight because I can’t remember if I told you or not, but we’re going out for a super fancy meal to celebrate us all finishing collage. Me, Dan and Erin I mean. So that’s what I’m doing with my night. I’m not going to vlog it because I just want to have a nice time with all my friends before they leave but I might check in with you after we’ll have to see._

 

 

“STILES!” Stiles skidded into Erin’s room where she was standing by her bed with what looked like her entire wardrobe on the floor around her.

“What’s wrong” He was dreading the answer.

“What do I wear? What are the other girls wearing? How fancy is it? I want to be fancy but I don’t want to be too fancy. Help me” she begged.

“What am I supposed to do?” Stiles said utterly bewildered. He had no idea Erin owned so many clothes.

“Ring Kira and find out what their wearing” Erin said a bit like she was talking a toddler through how to put on their shoes. Stiles didn’t mind though, he needed that level of simplicity to understand this nonsense.

“Okay that I can do. Give me one second I’ll find out what the girls are wearing”

“I love you” she called after him as he left the room to ring Kira. She answered on the fourth ring.

“Hey Stiles”

“Hey I need your help” he tried not to laugh at how stupid his question was “Erin needs to know what you’re wearing tonight. Apparently she can’t get ready without knowing for some reason.”

“I totally forgot she didn’t know! She could have got ready with us, oh I feel so bad” Kira said apologetically.

“Why can’t you ever get ready without consulting each other?” Stiles said curiously.

“aww your so cute but no and it’s going to take too long to explain why now. We’ll cover it later. Tell Erin we’re wearing – oh what’s the point I’ll send you pictures show them to her okay?”

“Yeah sure”

“And the boys are wearing shirts and ties with blazers just so you match” she joked.

“But what colour I don’t want to clash” Stiles said dramatically.

“Shut up Stiles” Kira laughed “see you at 7”

“Bye see you soon” and hung up.

He strolled back into Erin and shoved the phone in her face.

“Here” he said “this is what their wearing can you please get dressed now we’re getting picked up in like half an hour” he turned to leave

“Wait a second you still have to help me choose”

“I did” he pointed at the phone “photos. My part is done” he turned to leave

Erin laughed grabbed his arm and dragged him back. “Like you’re getting off that easily” she held up two dresses “pick”

“I have no idea”

“What is the point of having a gay roommate if he has the worst fashion sense in the world?”

“I’m Bi so HAHA. Anyway it’s a total stereotype and you keep me because I’m awesome. Also may I remind you I’m the one buying this meal for you, in which you get to wear the fancy dress.” He checked his watch again. “Which we have to leave for in 30 minutes so please get dressed”

“Fine but wait there” she held up the two dresses “take a photo of these” Stiles obliged.

“Now what?”

“Send them to your friend see what they say”

“FINE” Stiles flung up his arms and sent the pictures to Kira. He left the room and went to find a tie.

He got a response minutes later and shouted down the corridor “KIRA SAYS GREEN”

“THANKS STILES I LOVE YOU” came the response

“I KNOW” Stiles shouted and went back to putting on his tie.

 

By 6.50 they were finally ready. Well sort of I mean none of them had shoes but Stiles didn’t care. He just wanted photos before the other arrived. For five more minutes he just wanted them together like they always had been though college. The three amigos.

At 6.55 Stiles phone buzzed he answered it immediately.

“Hey”

“Hi were outside can you come and let us in?”

“On my way see you in a second” Stiles hung up and ran to the building front door where everyone was waiting outside. He let them in and led them to his apartment. The other two had gone back to their rooms apparently to finish getting ready.

“So this is where you live? I mean I know you said it was small but dude its tiny” Scott said heading towards the kitchen area in some vague hope there was another room, he was disappointed.

“Hey don’t mock my house, I like my house” Stiles said

“It’s just compact for convenience” Dan said coming out of his room after hearing the noise.

“Exactly everything is at your fingertips” Stiles nodded.

“Literally” Isaac laughed

To be fair it was pretty crowed with 9 of them in the apartment but, it wasn’t for long or so he thought.

“So shall we get going?” Stiles asked

“We’ve got time the reservation isn’t for another 20 minutes we just wanted to get a chance to see here first” Lydia said

Erin head popped out of the door as she put in her earring “you thought it would take longer than 5 minutes to look at this place really? Didn’t Stiles tell you what it was like?”

“Well he did… be to be honest we thought he was kidding” Allison piped up

“To be fair I think you’ll enjoy Stiles room” Erin smirked while Stiles shot her daggers.

“Why? We’ve seen Stiles room on skype or in videos it just looks normal. You know except when he does his reviews” Scott said confused.

Reviews were the one video Stiles filed in front of the posters he thought it made it funnier. Scott thought he just put them up for the video.

“So THAT’S why you have that little corner section with the pin board I always thought it looked out of place” Dan said

“What do you mean?”

Stiles sighed while even Derek was starting to smile along with Erin and Dan. “Just go and look it’s the 2nd door on the right” the 5 of them who hadn’t seen Stiles room shuffled off to go and look.

Stiles took out his camera and said “ _so everyone who hasn’t seen my room is now looking at it. I’m quite interested to hear the reactions_ ”

“Bets?” Derek said putting an arm around stiles

“5 seconds” Erin said while Stiles hung his head going red while Derek laughed.

Stiles could already hear them laughing then Scott stuck his head around the door and they came back into the living room.

“Dude seriously all that’s missing from there is the candle and it’d be a shrine” Scott laughed

“I was seriously expecting to find the body in the cupboard” Isaac said still wiping away tears

“Seriously bro it’s like something a stalker would have” Scott said bursting into another fit of laughter.

“I know I know but I can take it down now and put up the stuff I actually want to”

“What?” Kira said.

“Well that was for the whole overly creepy super fan thing wasn’t it? Now for once my room can actually look like I want it to” he smiled

“True it’s just a shame you move out in 2 weeks” Lydia laughed

Stiles shrugged “oh well maybe in my next house” he turned to the camera “okay that’s all you get of these guys bye” he waved and put his camera in his pocket.

Allison looked at her watch “shouldn’t we be leaving”

“Yeah come on lets go” Derek said heading for the door.

                                    ******************************************** NEW ADDITION TO THE CHAPTER ************************************************

The drive to the restaurant was long and they still arrived early. That didn’t seem to be a problem, apparently the great Derek hale isn’t made to wait. They were sat in a private room given champagne and left by themselves.

“Well this is nice” Erin said whistling as she looked around the lavishly decorated room before sitting down on the circle table in a seat opposite Lydia.

“Not too bad, a little modest for my tastes” Dan said sitting next to her and pointing to the painting on the wall. It took up the whole space and showed London at night.

“Well not everyone has your eye for interior decorating, Ikea wardrobes are just too much for some people” Stiles joked.

“It’s a heavy burden someone has to bear it. We can’t all be trend setters. Some of us need to have creepy shrines to our boyfriends”

Stiles threw a piece of bread at him.

During dinner the conversation flowed easily, mainly at Stiles’ expense. There was a lot about high school he’d never told his college friends, and a lot about college he’d never told the pack.

“I can’t believe your mom’s punishment was to ban your from seeing Stiles!” Dan laughed.

“Well to be fair to Melissa we had just both gotten restraining orders. Given to us by my dad by my dad, on reflection not our finest hour” Stiles said.

Erin and Dan were in stitches.

 “Stiles Stilinski I had no idea you were so mischievous” Erin laughed.

“Did Jackson ever get those removed?” Kira asked.

“I honestly have no idea, I mean they could still be valid. It’s not like we ever stuck to the rules anyway”

“You must have broken those within the first week what do you recon?” Lydia said.

Allison scoffed “if that”.

“Hey it wasn’t our fault” Scott said defensively “anyway we shouldn’t have got them in the first place, we kidnapped him for his own good”

Dan chocked on his drink “you got a restraining order because you kidnapped someone!”

“Well yeah” Scott said rubbing the back of his head “but Isaac was a fugitive for a while, on the run from the police, so I think in the long run it’s not too bad”.

“What did you do!” Erin said wide eyed looking at Isaac.

“Nothing that was the point. It all got sorted. It was fine.” Isaac said waving his hand “anyway Derek was a fugitive for a while too” Quickly changing the subject.

“That was totally Stiles fault!” Derek said.

“I told you I’m sorry. But I really thought it was you. Anyway it all worked out okay we’re fine. So what if Scott and I had restraining orders, Derek and Isaac were fugitives for a while and Lydia went missing in the woods for a few days. The point is were all okay now”.

“What the hell kind of town is Beacon Hills?!” Dan said shaking his head.

“Well its different that’s for sure” Lydia said.

“Different? It sounds like a death trap!”

“Why do you think we moved?” Allison laughed.

When the meal was over they all attempted to go back to Stiles’ before realising there was a reason he’d never had the pack over before tonight, they took up far too much room!

“This is ridiculous you don’t even have enough floor for us all to fit never mind seats!” Lydia laughed as she perched on the end of the sofa.

After a while they admitted defeat and the pack went home, promising they’d call soon even though most of them were leaving the next day, with only Derek hanging around a little longer. Stiles was kind of sad to see them go but a little relieved too. It felt weird to him to have them at college and, in all honesty he was happy to have things back to semi-normality.

***

When Derek left he promised he’d be back for graduation along with his dad. That left Stiles alone again, he spent the next two weeks leading up to graduation mainly at home. He didn’t really go outside because unfortunately the reporters were still all over town. Clearly not getting the message that Derek had left and there wasn’t a story for them here anymore. Lucky for Stiles he could do everything he wanted from his room.

When he put up his vlog form his last day of collage and he couldn’t have even predicted the response. His subscribers doubled and within two weeks and it was one of his most viewed videos. He actually quite liked looking at the comments on this video.

 

_This was so cute more please!!!_

_The way Derek just put his arm around Stiles when the others were looking at his room so sweet_

_STEREK <3 LOVE IT!_

_I want the story of how they got together_

Stiles smiled as he saw that was one of the top comments. Obviously there were plenty of people against it but Stiles just ignored them, what the hell gave them the right anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a little short but I'm not happy with the next part of the story yet and finally just decided to put something up.  
> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this online I appreciate you sticking around! If i thought final year was hard it's nothing compared to actually working full time. I have so little time to write!  
> Anyway As always feedback is much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Stiles' graduation day. He can't wait but the big question is will Derek show up? and if he does can they just have one normal day without fame getting involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It's been 3 whole months since I last updated and that is so not okay. I'll try to be better at actually writing this and actually update it fairly regularly.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with this I hope you're still enjoying it.  
> As always this is Unbeta'd so please forgive me any spelling, grammar and punctuation errors.  
> Enjoy

Graduation day had finally come. Stiles could not control his excitement. John had arrived a few days before the big day and he’d insisted Stiles show him pretty much everywhere Stiles had ever mentioned to his dad in the last 4 years.

“So is Derek coming?” John said with his back to Stiles sitting on the sofa.

“He said he was but you know how it is with flights and schedules…” Stiles said coming over to where his dad was refusing to look his dad in the eye

“It’s okay to be upset son” he said gently

“He promised you know? He said he’d be here and it’s not like he’s forgotten. He knows what day it is. Where is he?” finally looking up.

“I don’t know, but I do know that he wants to be here, even if he can’t make it”

Stiles looked at his dad properly. He knew there was someone they hadn’t talked about or even mentioned this whole day. He knew his dad wouldn’t bring her up so he did.

“Do you think she’d be proud of me?” Stiles whispered.

John got up and hugged his son.

“Stiles you mother is looking at you with a huge smile on her face. She’d have been… she is so proud of you and so am I. Your mom and I always wanted to see you happy. Sure I’m thrilled you’re salutatorian but I’d be fine wherever you graduated. You did it. After everything you actually did it. As long as you happy I’m sure she’s the proudest mother in the world. I know I’m the proudest dad” he smiled at his son who beamed back at him.

“Thanks dad” he whispered hugging him again.

 

***

 

Stiles phone started ringing and he rushed to answer it without even checking who it was

“Hello?”

“Hi it’s me. Look I’m going to be at yours in about five minutes can you open the window again please?”

“Why don’t you just use the front door? I’m pretty sure no one’s around”

“Please? For me”

“This was Scott’s idea wasn’t it?”

Derek laughed nervously down the phone.

“You know his plans are always like the worst plans ever right?”

“This one isn’t actually that bad” Derek said

“That remains to be seen but yes I’ll open the window”

“Thanks love you”

“Love you too” and Derek hung up.

Stiles went to his room opened his window then sat on his bed waiting. He had three hours to graduation Derek was cutting it a little fine. Suddenly Derek appeared at his window and climbed through it.

“Not quite as graceful as I planned” Derek said landing in a heap on the floor.

Stiles went over and hugged him.

“You came”

“Well I did say I would”

“Yeah but with work and everything…”

“They can lose me for a day or so. I’m not too late am I? We’ve still got time right?”

“Of course you have. Graduation is in three hours so I have to leave in two. You and dad can come later I’ve got your tickets” Stiles smiled “I don’t think I want to know but what is Scott’s plan? You know reporters are still hanging around. Not as many as before but they’re still here.”

“Well Scott’s plan was to disguise me”

“Disguise you” Stiles said raising an eyebrow

Derek nodded “he figured if I look different no one will notice me”

Stiles shook his head

“Why what’s the matter with that plan?”

“People will notice they’re not stupid. Besides I’m sort of vlogging the day anyway so they’re going to know it’s you. Just come as you are Derek. Besides they can’t actually get into the room just outside. Anyway it might be a bonus to get some free graduation pictures” Stiles winked

“Are you sure? I don’t mind hiding you know. This is your big day I don’t want to spoil it”

“You showed up you can’t spoil it. You get to see me graduate it’ll be fun. Besides I get to show you off” Stiles smiled and Derek shook his head with a smile creeping on his face.

“If you’re sure?”

“I am. Now come on we need to get ready. You are not coming to my graduation looking like a hobo” Stiles gestured to the tracksuit bottoms and hoodie Derek was wearing

 

 

Stiles left with Dan and Erin after about 100 photos taken by Derek, his dad and Dan and Erin’s parents. They drove up in Stiles car all wearing their graduation robes.

“I literally thought we’d be there for another half an hour. They’re ridiculous, there’s only so many times they can photograph the three of us” Dan said

“I know and were not even there yet. I dread to think what my parents are going to do when I’m actually getting my degree” Erin said

“At least you don’t have to do a speech with your 100% sure will be recorded in entirely by both your dad and boyfriend on multiple devices”

“True” Dan said.

“Can I vlog a bit guys” there were no objections so Stiles pulled out his camera

 

_It’s graduation day. Woo hoo. I’m here with my two faves_

He showed Erin and Dan

_And were all dressed up to go get our degrees how exciting. I also get to make a speech so that should be fun. If I get any footage I’ll stick it in somewhere if I’m not too embarrassed to show it. I kind of feels weird doesn’t it?_

He turned to Erin

_Are you sad it’s over? **I actually am I  mean I’m happy to I get to finish collage and have my degree but in these last four years we’ve done so much I’ll be sad to go. I’m going to miss you guys**. Me too but don’t worry I can totally afford to come see you both all the time now so it’s fine_

Stiles beamed while Erin laughed

**_You better_ ** _so Dan how are you feeling on the most momentous of days?_

Stiles turned to Dan who was driving

**_Good man. I’m happy to be done to go see the big wide world it’s exciting._ ** _Couldn’t have said it better myself_

Stiles shut of the camera and they pulled into the car park.

When they got there luckily no reporters were about they were too early for that.

Once they got inside Stiles was sat right at the front while the others went to find their seats.

 

*

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch Stiles gave his speech and didn’t screw it up and everyone clapped for hm. He could see his dad and Derek in the middle beaming both holding cameras recording him. When he actually got his degree he heard his dad and Derek both whoop and cheer louder than anyone else and looked over to see they were both on their feet. He beamed at them and sat down.

When the ceremony was over his dad and Derek practically ran over to him.

“Your speech was so good babe I nearly cried” Derek said smiling at Stiles.

“I did cry and I’m not ashamed” John said and he pulled stiles into a hug “I’m so proud of you” he beamed.

“I kind of wish the rest of the pack could be here. I just couldn’t get enough tickets”

“It’s okay. They know you tried besides I recorded the whole thing so it’s just like they were here with us” John said.

Dan and Erin came over after talking to their families and after talking for a while and yet more photos inside they decided to go outside to get some in the sunshine.

“You ready for this?” Stiles asked Dan and Erin who looked uncharacteristically nervous

“Born ready” Dan said

“As long as I don’t make a fool of myself I’ll be fine” Erin said

“Come on it’ll be fun” Stiles said taking each of them by the arm and walking outside.

 

It took a while for the photographers to notice them in the sea of caps and gowns. They actually managed to get a few good photos of the graduates. All of them looking happy with their degrees, pulling stupid faces, a strange but graceful three person piggy-back. It was the piggy back that did it. Suddenly photographers were closing in on them.

“DEREK, STILES OVER HERE!”

Derek turned to Erin, Dan and their families “I’m so sorry” the photographers descended.

“It’s cool we’ll see you at home” Erin had to shout the last part and she and Dan moved away to get more photos with their families away from the hive of activity.

“I’ll go too” John said as he was somehow miraculously still at Stiles’ shoulder “I’ll meet you later” and he went to join the others.

Stiles and Derek were pushed closer together and further away from the others. Until they were completely separate from any of the other graduates.

“I didn’t think it would be quite this intimidating” Stiles said as he posed with Derek

“It’s not normally. Not when there’s a barrier or something.”

“So are you just as freaked out as I am?”

Derek nodded.

After about 10 minutes Derek declared if they didn’t have the picture they wanted by now they were never going to get it. The photographers actually listened to him and backed off but still hung around at a distance.

Stiles and Derek went back to join the others and took a few more photos culminating in a big group shot which they asked a stranger to take.

A surprising amount of people came up to Derek and asked for pictures with him. Which of course he said yes to. So Stiles pulled out his camera.

_So I did it. I’ve just graduated from Yale YAY! My dad’s super proud aren’t you?_

Stiles pulled John into shot

**_Yes Stiles I am I’m very proud of you today you did so well._ ** _Yes I did_

Stiles turned so John was no longer in shot

_My speech went well so that was awesome. I didn’t trip up or make a fool of myself which I class as a bonus. As predicted Derek and my dad recorded like the whole thing on camera so I might put a bit of that in at the end. They were so cute bless them, I could totally hear them whooping as I got my degree. So once that was done I came outside and got some photos then the photographers arrived. Which is one of the reasons I haven’t vlogged until now because they were all up in my face taking photos which is a little intimidating. I mean I’m used to having a camera in my face but it’s by choice this was just weird. Anyway that’s all over now and where just hanging around because SOMEONE_

He panned the camera to Derek and the rather large huddle of people around him getting photographs

_Was asked for photos and because Derek is an adorable cutie pie he never says no to photos we’ll stay until everyone’s had one. I know this from experience which I might talk about later.  I’ve just realised I need to explain a few things anyway that’s for another video. For now I’m probably just going to wrap it up here as nothing else is really happening today and that’s about it. Bye everyone._

 

He shut off the camera and crammed it into his pocket then went over to Derek and hung about until he’d taken photos with everyone who wanted them.

“You’re so nice to them” Stiles said once they were back at his apartment

Derek shrugged “I don’t think I am. I mean without them I wouldn’t even have a career doing what I love, so I think I sort of owe it to them”

Stiles kissed him “you’re such a sap” he giggled.

*

Stiles and his dad left for beacon hills the next day while Derek had to fly back to finish up his film.

“See you soon” Derek smiled as he said goodbye to Stiles.

“Promise you’ll call me when you get there” Stiles said hugging Derek again. Derek kissed the top of Stiles head

“I promise now go I’ll see you really soon” he shooed Stiles towards the car his dad was already sitting in and waved them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :) As always feedback it much appreciated  
> Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally head home to Beacon Hills and he expects everything to be the same. When Derek finally comes home they both decided one thing. Stiles needs a new bed. A trip to IKEA ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter in 2 days! I know right I must be mental especially considering you normally have to wait 2 months for an update. Anyway this is just a load of fluff really. Like cavity educing domestic fluff.  
> Enjoy!

When Stiles got back to beacon hills he didn’t know what he expected to happen. Well that’s a lie he did. He naïvely thought everyone would treat him the same way they always did whenever he came home. He thought they’d just treat him like the sheriffs weird son who walks around and films himself talking about random crap.

Why? Why did he think it would be that easy?

In his first week back he’d been stopped by more people than he ever had (outside of conventions) it was getting ridiculous. Not to mention the photographers who just wouldn’t leave. How did they even know where he was? It’s not like he’d openly publicised where he lived.

“Dad I don’t know what do to, I went out to the store today I thought cool I’ll be like ten minutes tops right”

The sheriff nodded

“Dad it took me like an hour and a half, I think I’ll just give up and become a recluse” Stiles said it in a jokey way but if he was honest with himself there was truth to his words. He was done with everything taking hours and everyone staring. He’d known the majority of these people his whole life now it was like he was a freak to stare at. He honestly didn’t know how Derek managed it. It felt so odd and unnatural.

His dad saw though him. “Why don’t you ring Derek?”

“I already did” It’s true Stiles hand rung Derek after the first week but he’d now been home nearly a month and it wasn’t letting up “He said just ride it out, but he has Scott and Isaac to sort people out it’s not like I’m all that intimidating” Stiles said gesturing to himself

“Isn’t Derek back on Tuesday?”

Stiles nodded. He’d been counting down to when Derek would finally be finished his movie and he could come home. He couldn’t wait until he was back in two days’ time.

“Well then” John said clapping his hands together and getting up from the couch “when he gets here just talk to him tell him now you feel”

“I’d feel stupid he’s had to deal with it for years I’d just feel like I’m being a little kid about it”

John stopped walking towards the kitchen and turned to face Stiles.

“Stiles you are not a kid for being intimidated by them. Hell their scary and I’m the sheriff. Most people never have to deal with this crap, it’s okay to be intimidated it’s not a normal thing to experience. Derek cares about you he’d want to know wouldn’t he?”

Stiles nodded reluctantly

“Then talk to him and you know of all else fails you could always become a recluse. It’s not like anyone would miss you” The Sheriff joked turning back and leaving the room.

 

Stiles went back to his room and looked at the comments on his newest video. It was just a stupid rambling video of himself but, as seemed to be common place at the moment, all the comments were about Derek.

_YOU SAID IN YOUR VLOG THERE WOULD BE AN EXPLINATION SO EXPLAIN_

_I WANT TO SEE MORE DEREK_

_WHERE’S DEREK!!!!!_

Stiles sighed, he’d been planning an explanation video for a while and had even planned it out he just really wanted Derek to do it with him, he was pretty sure he would.

He took out his phone and called Derek. He answered on the second ring

“Hey” Stiles heard Derek say.

“Hey yourself”

“What’s going on?”

“We’re just finishing up my last few scenes I think I might be wrapped by tonight”

“Like for real?” Stiles said excitedly, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Uh-huh” Derek said.

“That’s awesome so you’re still coming home on Tuesday?” Stiles said a little nervous about the reply, he couldn’t count the times Derek had been kept later to do reshoots. Stiles never minded so much before, now he just wanted Derek home.

“You try and stop me”

Stiles smiled “YEAH BABY! -What time are you getting in I want to come meet you at the airport with my dad and a cheesy sign”

Derek laughed “5pm I’ll look out for you.”

“I can’t wait to see you”

“Me neither” there was a pause for Derek’s side of the phone

“Derek, babe you still there”

“Yeah look I’ve just been called onto set I’ll see you Tuesday I love you”

“Miss you…love you too”

Okay so he chickened out he didn’t tell Derek he still hated all the press hanging around but what was he supposed to say? I know you’re super busy finishing up your movie but I have trivial problems which you’ll know all about in two days anyway? Even in his mind it sounded stupid and anyway it’d sound so much better actually face to face.

*

Tuesday rolled around and Stiles barley slept. He got to the airport at 4.15pm even though Derek wasn’t even due to land for 45 minutes. He was just way too excited. When Derek finally arrived Stiles ran up to him and nearly flattened him pulling him into a hug.

“Hey” Derek said winded.

“Missed you” Stiles said kissing him.

Scott coughed

“GUYS” Stiles pulled the rest of the group each into a hug “look we’re all home together at once, this hasn’t happened since- well I don’t even know. I’m so happy your all here” he squeed.

*

First stop was each of their houses and then later that night they all met up at the Hale house

*

“I’m just so glad your all back now hopefully you can deal with the photographers” Stiles said leaning into Derek on the sofa

“They’re still not gone?” Derek said a look on concern on his face. Stiles shook his head.

“Didn’t your dad do something?” Isaac said

“Well sure he got an order saying they can’t go near the house but it doesn’t stop them waiting around until I go out”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek said

“Well you seemed kind of busy and… erm… look I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t handle it. I said I wanted this – which I totally still do – I would still rather this than sneaking around it’s just taking a while to adjust” Stiles kissed Derek “really I’m fine”

“Well if you so fine then you no longer have movie picking rights” Allison said stealing the remote “what does Netflix have in store for us tonight I wonder”

They ended up watching a really badly acted rom-com about a student and teacher which they all enjoyed pulling to pieces.

“Come on there is no emotion in that voice you’re telling him you love him not asking him if he wants anything from the store!” Derek shouted.

“Well that just isn’t realistic – that equation on the board isn’t even right” Lydia said, she then angrily worked out what the real equation would be.

“Those camera angles- who thought they were a good idea! Seriously I have better lighting” Stiles said.

Derek would never admit to be the most observant guy in the world but, seeing how relaxed Stiles was to the point that he how now basically melted into Derek on the sofa, he knew they’d made the right decision. Stiles just needed to be around them that’s all, then he’d be fine.

******

Since Derek was back in town he spent his nights at Stiles’ which he didn’t mind except it meant they had to share Stiles’ bed.

“I forgot how small this thing was” he said wriggling to get properly comfortable

“Hey it’s not that bad” Stiles said kicking him under the sheets.

“One Stiles your feet are freezing literally, it’s like their made of ice and two we literally don’t fit” Derek’s feet were sticking over the end of bed as were Stiles’.

“Well we used to fit fine and you never used to complain.”

“ah simpler times before I knew the true joys of king sized beds. Instead of teenager’s singles”

“I think the fancy travel and bed’s made of unicorn hair have really heightened your expectations” Stiles joked

“A bed made of unicorn hair would be awful it would be all itchy and horrible”

“No it wouldn’t! unicorns are magic it would be the best bed ever!”

“Agree to disagree” Derek said shaking his head.

“ha that’s because you know I’m right, anyway budge over your taking up too much space”

“I’m on the end I have nowhere to go!”

“Fine! But tomorrow were fixing this”

“Told you the bed was too small. Just so you know we totally fit in my bed” Derek said smiling

“Don’t look so smug and go to sleep”

 

When Stiles woke up the next morning he decided he totally agreed with Derek he really needed a bigger bed. He wasn’t going to admit it immediately of course because he couldn’t just admit he was wrong. Still, there was no way he was sleeping in that bed with Derek again, unless he wanted chronic back problems. The simple solution was to stay at Derek’s, he did have a king sized bed which Stiles was sure was made of clouds. But Stiles liked being at home, he didn’t want to basically move to Derek’s especially considering how much time he wasn’t in town. He’d just have to work up to the IKEA trip. Who was he kidding? He would never be subtle enough to do that. For once he might just have to admit he was wrong. He wasn’t going down without a fight though.

“So I was thinking… It MIGHT be work going to IKEA to look at the beds” Stiles mumbled over breakfast.

Derek leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face. “Is this Stiles Stilinski admitting that he was wrong about something?”

“No not wrong, I was just thinking it might be nice to improve my room a bit. It’s been the same since I was in high school it’s time for a change“

“And it has nothing to do with the fact you fell out of bed three times last night?”

“Nope nothing at all”

Derek smirked “if you say so, we can go today if you want, unless there’s no hurry because everything’s fine”

“Everything is fine” Stiles said defiantly “but I’d rather do it sooner than later so today is good”

“As long as I’m not left to make it” Derek said having flash back to the time he and Stiles had gone furniture shopping when Stiles was in senior year. There bought a shit tonne of stuff and totally changed the whole living room but once it actually got to putting it together did Stiles help? Like hell he did. Derek was left with some weird Swedish instruction and something called an ‘Allan Key’ while Stiles left claiming he was ‘too busy with school work’.

“Hey that was like four years ago don’t hold it against me, I’ll help! By standing around giving orders” he winked at Derek.

“Come on you goof” Derek said getting up from the table “let’s go get you new stuff”

“Awesome” Stiles smiled.

****

Stiles was like a kid a Christmas when they arrived. He wanted to look at everything and even though they only needed to look at beds it look then 45minutes to get to the bedroom section. Every so often Stiles would need to stop to look at something which caught his eyes and he immediately decided he need. It was only when Derek reminded him that he was buying it that he regretfully put it back.

_Hey guys! So today I’m with this one_

Pan to show Derek

_And we’re at one of my favourite places, I’ll give you two seconds to guess…. NOPE you’re all wrong I’m at IKEA. **Unless of course you guessed we were at IKEA in which case that’s slightly odd. Because who classes IKEA as one of their favourite places.** ME! I do I love it. Anyway enough of him. We’re on the hunt for a new bed for my room so off we go. _

 

Stiles filmed bits a pieces here and there mainly him leaping out of wardrobes to try to scare Derek with varying degrees of success.

Then they got to the bed section. Stiles tried almost every one while Derek just stood by practically with his head in his hands.

_Guys I think I’ve found my new bed what do you think? Do you like it? **Stiles it’s literally a race car bed, I thought only small children had those.** Chandler had one in friends. So you’re argument fails there. **That’s TV Stiles, and anyway there is no way I’m staying at yours if you have a race car bed.** But it’s so awesome. **No.** Spoil sport, FINE we’ll go find something practical._

Derek eventually had to drag Stiles away from that particular one.

Finally they found one they actually agreed on. Stiles flung himself onto it (it needs to be properly tested) and Derek was finally persuaded to join him.

“See” Stiles said making himself into a starfish “there’s more space than I know what to do with”

Derek had moved over so quickly he nearly fell off the bed “suuure so much space. I like it though. At least we both fit”

“I’d say that’s a resounding success”.

_Okay we’ve actually found my new bed it’s so squishy. What do you think Derek? **It sure beats the race car one.** Hey that’s still in the running. **No I like it it’s good.** Now home to assemble it. Whoop whoop flat pack furniture. **I can barely wait.**_

Once they got home Stiles just set up a time-lapse and they made the bed (actually together).

_There you go guys just a little update of my current life. And you thought it would be all champagne and caviar from here on in. Sorry guys I’m still as boring as ever. See ya!_

_****_

His subscribers loved that video

_It’s soooo cute and domestic. I love it._

_Too many cute moments. I love how Stiles tried to scare Derek, Didn’t work but so sweet._

_I just need to see more of them doing this kind of stuff. It’s so cool to see._

“haha they love me” Derek said doing a little dance after reading Sties computer over his shoulder. Stiles threw a pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feedback is much appreciated :)  
> Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek do a Q and A and plans are put in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't even have a excuse 4 months is far to long to go without an update. If I'm honest I'd totally forgotten about this until very recently but I've decided I will get it finished. It might be a little shorter than I planned and I think I'm going to leave some bits out but it's been like 2 years and I need to get this completed (and you never know I might do some one shots).  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Derek walked into Stiles room already seeing the set up.

“So this is why you were so cryptic when you asked me over” Derek said siting down on a seat in front of the camera.

Stiles wouldn’t say he’d got Derek over on false pretences but he had failed to mention they were filming today. Still he was here now it’s not like he could escape.

“Kind of? Anyway now you’re here how about a nice Q and A? Just be normal you’ll be fine”

“I literally do interviews all the time and I’ve seen your Q and A’s remember? I got this”

“Aright them mr. I-know-things let do it”

Stiles switched on the camera

_Hey there Cubs so I know it’s been a while things and been super busy and I know that’s not really an excuse as to why I haven’t posted in a while but I’m using it all the same. Anyway as you can see Derek’s here and you’ve been demanding answers from me so, last night I asked you guys on tumblr some questions you wanted answering. I mean it’s all you’ve been going on about. So without further ado here is a little Q and A._

_Question one is for me – why were you a super-fan of Derek’s when he’s your boyfriend?_

_Well excuse me but I am a super-fan. But you know not like in a creepy way_

Derek laughed and put his head in his hands

_It was just easier to pretend to be a big Derek Hale fan, it explained a lot of things like how much  knew about him and why I went to go to so many of his premiers. I guess when I started doing reviews on here and talking about him it really took off._

**_It makes me laugh when you talk about me. I mean I cringe too and on set people thought I was super egotistical for watch videos that where talking about myself but I didn’t care I got to see you_ **

Derek smiled at Stiles

_That was so sickening I think I’m going to throw up.  What can I say? I like to talk about you._

Stiles laughed

_no but really because our relationship was secret this was such a simple way of discussing it. And it wasn’t just you guys that didn’t know, literally no one knew. Except people who knew before Derek got famous. So please don’t be mad and I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything by it. I wasn’t joking either I really do like Derek as an actor I actually think he’s pretty good at it_

**_Well thanks Stiles that’s the highest compliment I could ever receive – pretty good - I just don’t know how to top that. In fact I don’t think I can- yes this is it the highest praise ever. Be careful my ego might get so big my head won’t fit through the door._ **

Stiles and Derek both laughed

_Derek Hale ladies and gentlemen. Anyway onto question two this one’s just for you Der – what do you think of Stiles reviews? Now be honest but also fully aware that if you answer wrongly I can just cut this question or force you to say something nice later and add it in_

**_Glad to know where I stand._ **

He laughed. 

**_Honestly I was so embarrassed when they started because it’s weird to see your boyfriend talking about you like that. But after about the fourth review I found them funny and besides I love reading all of your comments on my films and seeing what you thought of them so thank you. It’s more useful than the reviewers._ **

_I guess that’s an okay answer it can stay in. Okay next question aww this is a nice one – where did you meet?_

**_Are you remembering our first meeting differently from me? Because I don’t recall it being nice or sweet._ **

_You see when we met we didn’t immediately see eye to eye. We met in the wood after me and Scott- you guys remember Scott right? – well we needed to find his inhaler because we lost it the night before in the woods looking for…anyway so we were in the woods looking around and then Derek comes out and tells us to leave._

**_To be fair I didn’t know you and you were trespassing._ **

_Okay I’ll give you that. Anyway through a strange turn of events which I don’t think anyone can quite remember we ended up in fact not hating each other. After a while we sort of worked out that we liked each other and went from there really. I know it’s not a super romantic story and is unbelievably ordinary but meh._

_So next question which follows on – what where your first impressions of each other?_

**_Honestly? I thought you were some meddling kid trying to be a detective. You did look cute though with your little blazer – you never wear blazers anymore, you should - and your buzz cut which for the record I’m glad you let grow out._ **

_I was like who the hell is this guy. You were all broody and mysterious with your leather jacket and eyebrows._

**_My eyebrows were mysterious?_ **

_You have very emotive eyebrows Der. It’s like there a separate entity anyway I really just thought you were hot like really really hot like I wanted to-_

**_And the next question Stiles_** Derek said blushing

_Yeah of course okay – do you like all of Derek’s films? Yes I do I actually think Derek likes them less than I do_

**_It’s weird seeing yourself on a big screen_ **

_I don’t complain. Okay next question - how did you feel when people found out?_

_Answer scared. I didn’t really comprehend how much this would change things. I guess I also felt relief for the fact that at least now it was out in the open. FYI 4 years is a long time to hide a relationship._

**_I was worried. Not for me but for Stiles I wouldn’t have really cared if everyone hated me I just didn’t want him to get hurt in the backlash. Luckily most people have been great so thanks for that._ **

_Isn’t he good? My boyfriend Derek Hale the gentlemen. Okay enough with the serious stuff onto quick fire._

_Next question which superhero would you be? Okay you all know my obvious answer is Batman because well Duh but I also have a thing for Spiderman but let’s be honest I’m going to be batman_

**_Well he’s not a real superhero so I guess you’d have to be Spiderman in the end_ **

Derek said under his breath laughing at the inevitable reaction to his last sentence. Stiles clutched his chest in horror

_How DARE you batman is to a superhero_

**_He’s just a rich kid with gadgets at least Spiderman had superpowers_ **

_I see your point and totally disagree. However because I love you I’m going to overlook your totally misguided judgment and just re-educate you until you see sense. I refuse to believe the man I love does not recognise batman for what he is a true superhero and therefore this needs to be rectified._

“Was that okay?” Derek said forgetting the camera and looking at him

“it was great babe people get to see you as a person, also I know you have wrong opinions on superheroes but really did you have to go there”

“There not wrong there just not yours!”

“mmmm” Stiles “anyway lets carry on”

_And anyway you never answered the question which superhero would you be?_

**_Captain America no doubt_ **

_Of course you would mr. patriotism. Okay what’s the reason?_

**_Well for one he’s awesome and he’s just a nice guys he sticks up for the little guy and I like that. Combine that with his sassiness and you’ve got the perfect superhero. Who actually has some kind of superpowers unlike your silly little Batman._ **

Derek laughed before continuing.

**_Also I got to work Chris Evans a while back and he was so nice and yeah the films are pretty cool._ **

_Okay more on Chris Evans please the people want details – is he as beautiful in real life as we all expect him to be?_

Stiles said leaning in and resting his face on his hands. Derek batted him with his arm

**_Yes he’s is_ **

_That’s all we wanted to hear_

_Favourite animal?_

**_Wolf._ **

_You know mine is it’s in the name of this channel guys._

_Favourite item of clothing?_

**_Leather jackets_ **

_There’s a surprise – PJ’s_

**_No surprise their either_ **

_I’m a college student- what do you expect_

**_Nu-uh you’re a graduate now. You’ll have to move on from PJ’s eventually._ **

_You never know maybe soon I’ll graduate to sweatpants._

**_Aim for the stars_ **

_Haha okay whoever sent this in I love you – how does Derek smell? Like daisy’s and rainbows and kittens all rolled into one._

Stiles laughed and Derek rolled his eyes.

**_You guys really want to know that?_ **

_It’s okay I understand. I’m here for you._

_Okay last one ideal holiday destination?_

**_ England _ **

_Mmm I never knew that. Anyway guys like and subscribe and all that stuff and hopefully I can persuade Derek to come and be in more videos and I might even get him in a vlog hehe watch this space bye for now_

**_See you later guys_ **

_See he said see you later he is so coming back – bye guys._

Stiles shut off the camera

 

 

“I didn’t know you wanted to go to England” Derek said

“Yeah well I’ve always wanted to go to London my mom and dad went before I was born and they loved it. Always said I should go if I got the chance”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“Because I never had time to go – it never came up… I don’t know really. Where did you want to go in England?”

“London too actually”

“But you’ve been to London before I don’t understand”

“Yeah I’ve been as an actor. At film festivals or screenings or film promotion. I spent the whole time in interviews herded from one place to another. I want to go and just see it as a normal person you know?”

Stiles nodded “let’s do it then”

“Do what?”

“Go to London.”

“What?”

 “Not for very long a week, two tops. Lets go and see London like you wanted to”

“Are you being serious?”

Stiles nodded “come on you haven’t got anything to do or planed. You’re done with the film for a while”

“I did want a break” Derek amused

“See and besides we can get away. It’ll give everyone some time just to relax I know it would clam my dad down. He’s been stressing out for weeks. Please can we go?”

“I guess I can have a look at flights”

“Awesome” Stiles first bumped the air knowing he’d won. He was going to LONDON! He could barely contain his excitement. “Oh can we go first class? Do they really give you unlimited champagne? Do the seats really go all the way back? And once we get there what will we do?” Stiles said bouncing up and down.

“Who said I was paying for you flight?” Derek said looking seriously at Stiles

Stiles looked dejected “well okay I guess we could wait a while I mean it’s not like-“ Stiles saw Derek’s smirk and then Derek burst into laughter “you dick!” Stiles said hitting him in the arm “I thought you were going to make me pay!”

“Why would I do that? I know all your YouTube money goes on your student loans – which you know I can totally fix if you just-“

“No way, I told you – I’m paying for college, and I’ll pay my dad back as well. As much as I love you for offering it’s too much”

“Fine I won’t ask again but anyway as I was saying or was about to what’s mine is yours. You deal with all this extra shit since we went public, the least I can do is finance your international travel” Derek smiled

“I do like this arrangement” Stiles smiled and kissed Derek “we’re going to London”

“Yes we are” and they both beamed at eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed as always feedback is much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are finally going to London and they couldn't be more excited. Queue Stiles acting like a overexcited toddler at the airport... Big Ben, The Globe and The London Eye so much to see so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so determined to get this finished I actually wrote 2 chapters ahead of time which I haven't done in ages.   
> Hope you enjoy this one it's literally just 100% tooth rotting fluff.

“DAD WE’RE GOING TO LONDON” Stiles shouted to the house in general

“When? Is this just I general statement or an announcement of actual concrete plans?” the sheriff stuck his head around the door “also I was just in my room. No need to shout”

“Sorry dad and yes solid plans we’re going soon”

“And who’s paying?”

“Guess”

“Good it’s about time you took advantage of his bank account. Any chance of getting a holiday in Hawaii” John laughed.

“Well you do have a birthday coming up, I’ll see what I can do” Stiles laughed.

“You’ll love London. You have to see Buckingham Palace obviously ohh and the tower of London and the London eye-“ That was it. The Sheriff was off. It took half an hour for him to stop telling them what they should do in London not that they minded at all. Stiles loved to hear is Dad’s stories of him as his mom he’d heard them all already a million times but he’d literally never get sick of them.

 

***

Somehow within a week they were on their way to London. This had to be a dream right? They weren’t actually going to London were they? LONDON BABY

…

“It’s all booked for Friday. We’re going for a week” Derek said walking into the living room holding two plane tickets

Stiles squeed “what! How! Really? When exactly? What do I need to pack? Do we have money? Where are we staying? I’m so excited” Stiles leapt up and kissed Derek.

“We’re going at 11am, Lydia sorted the tickets and I sorted the hotel. We’re not staying anywhere fancy it’ll draw less attention. Money is sorted, and just pack like you would if it was June here. It’s not that much different, does that answer all of your immediate questions?”

Stiles nodded and kissed him again.

…

Derek wore a baseball cap with a hoodie over the top to the airport whereas Stiles just dressed normally. They were walking to their gate when Stiles pulled out his camera.

“STILES!” Derek said in a hushed whisper “I thought we were laying low! Besides I didn’t even now you could bring that”

“It’s literally my job babe I bring it everywhere. Besides why wouldn’t I vlog this. A youtuber must vlog in the airport when they’re in one, it’s like an unwritten rule”

“But people will see!” Derek whined

“So? I don’t care that people see I’m used to it. If you don’t want to be in it just walk in front of me”

“Well I never said that” Derek said quietly

“Okay then. Do you want to be in these? It’ll look a bit weird if you’re not but I understand if you don’t want it shoved in your face”

“No I’d like to be in them. It might make me seem like more of a person”

“Your already a-“

“You know what I mean”

“I know I was just messing okay then”

_Hey guys guess where I am? … woo hoo you guessed it an airport_

**_What if they didn’t guess?_** Derek piped up

 _Okay then._ Stiles glared at him. _Or commiserations you’re wrong I was at an airport is that better?_

Derek nodded

_Excellent. As you can see I’m not alone I have this goof ball with me_

Stiles showed Derek on camera.

_We’re going on a holiday but I can’t tell you where right now because that would ruin the surprise and we all know everyone loves surprises._

Stiles looked at Derek before he could even open his mouth stiles added

_Unless of course you hate surprises but don’t worry because you’ll find out in literally two seconds. Well a bit longer than that but once I’ve finished this bit it’ll be the next thing you see. So yeah we decided to go away for a week just to spend a bit of time together away from all of the craziness and what better thing to do than go on an international holiday. So sorry guys if you thought was going somewhere in the U.S you’ve failed. And now through the magic of editing you’ll see where we are._

Stiles unceremoniously shoved his camera into his back pocket and resumed being an excited little kid at the airport.

“It’s like you’ve never been on holiday before” Derek said as Stiles literally bounced from foot to foot with excitement.

“But London Derek London!” reiterating the apparent importance.

“I did book the flights you know, I think got that we’re going to London”

“It’s going to be so awesome”

“Well we have to get there yet” Derek picked up his bag just as the plane was called “come on” and he practically dragged Stiles to the gate.

 ****

Derek thought Stiles might calm down once they were actually on the plane. He was wrong. Turns out he’d forgotten to factor in one thing.

Stiles had never flown first class.

Due to this fact Stiles thought everything in 1st class was the best thing since sliced bread.

“Look they just give you free champagne FOR FREE”

“I know Stiles” Derek said smiling at him.

“This is like the best flight ever!”

“I’m glad you’re having fun, we’ll be here for the next 9 hours”

Stiles beamed and Derek couldn’t help but crack a smile, it was infectious.

***

They arrived in Heathrow without too much trouble. As soon as they got their bags Stiles’ camera was out again.

_Soooo we’ve arrived can you guess where? LONDON BABY. I’m so excited I’ve never been to England and I can’t wait to see all of London. **Not all of it surely.**_

Stiles laughed

_Oh dear viewers he has no idea. We are seeing everything. The London Eye, the Tower of London, Big Ben, the Globe, St. Pauls, Trafalgar square.- **you know where only here for a week right?** Yep all the more reason to get going. Come on!_

He shut off the camera and dragged Derek towards a Taxi. Derek gave the address to the cab driver and they were away. Stiles spent the whole journey with his face pressed up against the window looking at the streets. He loved it. It all looked so old and cute. The arrived at the hotel and dumped their bags. Stiles immediately ready to go and see London.

“Slow down we’ve got time” Derek said forcing Stiles into a seat.

“But a want to go see things Der, look at it it’s just outside” Stiles wined. He was itching to explore.

“I know… but you stink so go have a shower” Stiles stuck out his lip “then we can go see stuff”

“Promise”

“Promise” Derek nodded then threw a towel at him. “go!”

“Fine!” he huffed before he went into the bathroom.

When Derek finally decided he looked presentable they were off. _London here we come_ Stiles thought. Once they were walking the streets Stiles understood why his parents loved it so much. Yes it was old and cute, which was totally their thing but there was this whole excited energy to the place, the hustle and bustle. Stiles was obsessed. He insisted on taking the tube despite not having a clue how it worked or fully knowing where they needed to get off. The people on it weren’t too helpful either all looking at the floor and not talking but he didn’t care and eventually he figured out what he was doing.  Within the hour they were standing in Trafalgar square.

“Look Derek the lions! I’mma go climb on them”

“Stiles” Derek pointed to a sign which literally read ‘please don’t climb on the lions’

Stiles shook his head “I’ve travelled half way around the world I’m climbing on the damn lions” he shoved his camera at Derek “film me please” and he was off.

For a boy who publically condemned exercise he was pretty speedy and managed a full 3 minutes on top of the lion before the guard came and asked him to get down.

Stiles walked back over to Derek.

“They have little guards with whistles telling you to get down, it’s so cute”

“Babe he was telling you off”

“Yes but he was all cute and English so it’s okay” Derek laughed

They followed the majority of people who seemed to be heading for the national gallery.

“Look we can go see art and pretend we’re all cultured” Derek said.

“Dude I am cultured” Stiles scoffed but he could see the excitement on Derek’s face at the prospect of seeing so many works by such talented people.

“Go on lead the way”

Stiles was not expecting the place to be so big it just kept going. And going. And going. By the time Derek had seen all he wanted to see Stiles could feel the jet lag hitting.

“Babe what time is it?”

“3pm why?”

“I feel like I may die, are you not dying”

“Not yet, but if it’s the jet lag we can go back to the hotel and rest, we’ve got 6 more days remember? Plus you can plan where you want to go”

“But we came all this way we can’t waste a day” Stiles said despite the fact he literally couldn’t think of anything better than sleep right now.

“It’ll all still be here tomorrow London isn’t going anywhere. Come on”

As soon as they got back to the hotel room Stiles fell sleep. Insisting Derek woke him up in half an hour and that he was totally fine and not jet lagged at all. Derek laughed tucked him in and then got out his laptop and began making a plan for the rest of their trip.

When Stiles woke 3 hour later he was still sitting at the computer making his final touches to the plan.

“Hey how come you’re not dying?”

“I guess I’ve just gotten used to the time differences, also I actually slept on the flight to reset my body clock, like I told you to do”

“I know you did but Derek I don’t think you get it. There. Was. Free. Food. The. Whole. Flight. and all sorts of other free stuff. I wasn’t going to waste that”

Stiles looked at Derek. “What’ve you been doing while I was out anyway?”

“Creepily staring at you until you woke up” Derek said deadpan

“Cool cool cool”

“No I had a plan for us, of what where going to do while were here, I didn’t quite realise there was so much stuff here to see”

“Dude it’s the capital of England of course there’s stuff to see” Derek gave stiles a look “I mean that was so super thoughtful let me see”

“Correct answer” Derek said as he passed Stiles the computer

 

Day one: Trafalgar square and the national gallery

Day two: Big ben, The houses of parliament, the London eye and the Globe- Tickets to a comedy of errors at 3pm

Day three: Hire a car and go see Stonehenge

Day four: The museum day: Natural History, British and science

Day five: Tower Bridge and the Tower of London

Day six: Madam Tussauds and the London dungeons

Day seven: see St. Pauls then Flight home

“This looks perfect!” Stiles said as he scrolled though checking the links Derek added in “we’re going to boss London”

“Yeah we are!”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“We could go grab dinner? I’m not sure where you want to-“

“Harrods”

“Seriously?” Derek gave Stiles a bemused look

“Hey if we’re being stereotypical tourists then we’re going to go and get tea at Harrods”

Derek didn’t take much convincing. He just liked how happy everything here made Stiles so, an hour later he found himself sitting in a fancy room eating little sandwiches and the poshest plates he’d ever seen.

“Do you think it’d be okay to vlog here?” Stiles whispered to Derek.

“Has that ever stopped you before?” Derek asked smiling

“Nope!” Stiles whipped his camera out of his pocket and started filming the people on the other tables looked at him some in horror, others in mild interest.

_Hey guys so I’m going to have to speak a little more quietly because I’m in Harrods! It’s very exciting they give you fancy cups and plates and all sorts of cakes and stuff Derek’s loving it!_

Derek scowled at the camera as Stiles turned it to face him

_He’s loving it really he just doesn’t want you to think he’s enjoying it because I dragged him here but could you all comment and tell him how you can’t go to London and not have a fancy tea please? Okay so yeah I’m going to go now people are definitely looking at me funny see you later._

After Stiles put his camera away he thought people would stop looking at him. He seemed to have forgotten, as he did so often, that he was sitting with an international celebrity.

“So people are really staring at you” Stiles said as they finished there dinner.

“Yep, I think my favourite is the lady sitting directly behind you, she’s not even pretending to be subtle” Derek laughed.

“It’s weird I’ve just realised this is the first time I’ve been out in public with just you since we went to that coffee shop together”

“Before this whole mess started” Derek said nodding at the lady who was trying to discreetly take a photo and failing miserably.

“You think it’s a mess” Stiles didn’t sound hurt just curious.

“Well it’s not exactly been easy has it?”

“I never thought it would be. Doesn’t mean I’m not glad we did it”

****

Stiles didn’t think he’d ever understand jet lag but he’d be dammed if he was going to let it beat him. He was in London and he intended to see all of it.

Early next day they got up and walked along the embankment so they could go and see big ben.

_Hey guys look where I am! I could be on a postcard. Look at big ben it’s so cool I can’t believe I’m here **Stiles did you know big ben isn’t actually-** the name of the tower it’s the name of the bell inside. Yes I did. You did tell me that fact though so thanks. I do take full credit for remembering though._

Stiles had never actually realised everything was so close together

_So the houses of parliament are just attached to big ben? How did I not put this together?_

Stiles waved at the building

_Hey British law people. Hope you’re having a good day. Make those laws you go!_

Derek loved the London eye, Stiles wasn’t so sure

“please film something Der Im’ma just going to sit on this little seat for a bit”

“you okay”

“yeah I’m fine” Stiles glanced directly down “shit that is high”

“I didn’t know you didn’t like highs” Derek said sitting next to Stiles and putting an arm around him.

“I’m not scared of them or anything it’s just this has a glass floor! And I’ve seem too many films which have reliably informed me that; glass floors are not good this high up”

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles closer so his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles smiled “that helps but film please”

“why can’t you?”

“because I’m comfy so it has to be you”

Derek gingerly took Stiles camera

**_Hello it’s me not Stiles although Stiles is here_ **

Derek panned to him

**_He’s just irrationally afraid of the London eye so this part of the day is down to me._ ** _Not irrationally afraid! this thing has a glass floor and it’s very high. **And it has like a million safety procedures we are so safe right now. Anyway I’ve been having a great time in London and here is what we can see**_

Derek turned the camera and walked around the pod filming as he went. By the time he returned to Stiles his boyfriend was looking a lot better.

“You okay?”

“Now that we’re on the ground? yes”

“So you’re not a big fan of the London eye then?”

“Let’s just say next time we visit I’ll give it a miss”

“so there’s going to be a next time?” Derek joked.

“100%”

-

The highlight of the day for both of them was the Globe. Derek had managed to get them tickets to a comedy of errors and they couldn’t quite believe it. Everything about the place was beautiful. Stiles couldn’t get over the history of it all. He was actually sitting in the Globe, Shakespeare’s Globe, watching a play he wrote. He loved it.

Derek was just giddy to be around so many actors.

“Think of all the greats who’ve performed here, it’s incredible”

-

When they got back they collapsed into bed.

“Best day ever” Stiles said smiling once they were in bed

“And we’ve still got 4 to go” Derek said curling up next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek continue there trip in the UK this time... Stonehenge!  
> But things take a turn when they are out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you this is my first time writing any conflict, I'm so used to characters I write staying happy but I thought I'd give it a shot.   
> Sorry if it sucks. Also don't worry it's going to be a very short arc.  
> Happy reading

Stonehenge was a tricky one. Neither of them had thought about it but driving on the other side of the road in another country was really tricky. Stiles let Derek drive. He defiantly didn’t want that responsibility. Like sure he would class himself as an excellent driver personally but Britain seemed weird there were far too many bendy bits in roads and Stiles couldn’t imagine dealing with roundabouts. He admitted Derek was probably the better man for the job.

Stonehenge was cool there was no denying it. Stiles had always wondered why a pile of stones was so interesting to everyone but Derek had wanted to go so badly that he didn’t bother asking. Now he was here he understood. They were fascinating. Sure he didn’t really care how they got there but the fact they were there was pretty impressive. As they were going round Derek kept Stiles supplied with tonnes of useless facts about Stonehenge. For a constantly working actor he sure did have a lot of time to learn pointless information. Stiles decided to record them all and edit them together in a montage of _Derek’s ‘Interesting’ facts._ He’d upload the first few days of the trip tonight he thought. He had enough footage now. He edited happily on the drive back into London and sent his computer to upload while he and Derek went out to dinner.

 

***

Stiles and Derek didn’t go far to have dinner. They were bang in the centre of London after all. The place they ended up wasn’t Harrods level fancy but it was still nice and major bonus, was quiet enough that no one really paid attention to them. By the time the bill arrived Stiles had almost completely forgotten they were in public, they were just two ordinary people having dinner.

Then the waitress came over to collect the bill. “Thank you for your custom Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski we hope you’ve enjoyed your visit” she said politely.

“We have very much thank you” Derek said.

“Yeah it was great thanks” Stiles echoed.

“Just to make you aware sirs we believe someone has leaked your location to the press. I’m so sorry” she looked it too. “I can assure you it wasn’t any of the staff but I can’t speak for the other customers. We’ve noticed a few people with cameras outside and just wanted you to be aware. We can let you leave by the side entrance if that would be best for you?”

“SERIOUSLY” Stiles exclaimed they’d only been here 3 days. Why would anyone do this? He’d been looking forward to this for so long and now… well now things were going to change. People would know they were here, they’d be stopped or followed or have to hide again. Stiles couldn’t take it.

“Stiles calm down it’s fine”

“We’ve not even been in the country 4 days Der. How is this okay?”

“Listen” Derek whispered he could tell from Stiles face that he was upset and understandably so, but what could they do? “I know it’s not okay, we’ll deal with it later let’s just get out of here”

Derek turned back to the waitress “sorry about him” He nodded to Stiles “but as you can tell this is a little frustrating. If we could use the other exit that would be great”

“Of course sir right this way” The waitress led them down a corridor past the kitchen to a door marked fire escape. “We called you a taxi it’s waiting at the bottom of the street; if you’re quick you’ll be able to make it before anyone notices”

Derek did all the talking Stiles was clearly fuming “Thanks again, really you’ve been great” he said kindly to the waitress then he turned to Stiles “you ready?” All Stiles could do was nod but Derek guessed that was a good a response as any and he flung open the door and they raced towards the waiting taxi.

They didn’t speak the whole taxi ride. Derek chatted a little to the cabbie but there was a strained tone to his voice. He could tell something was wrong with Stiles but it wasn’t like they could discuss it now was it? Not when someone could hear. He’d have to wait.

Derek understood Stiles’ coolness, at least he was trying to, but seriously? He was a little confused. Yes he’d been doing this longer but this wasn’t a big deal it happened all the time. It’ll be okay he thought, they just needed to talk.

Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet all the way to their room, as soon as they got inside however he exploded.

“HOW THE FUCK DID THEY KNOW WE WE’RE THERE!”

“Stiles talk a little quieter I know you’re mad but the walls aren’t very-“

“I know, I know” Stiles cut him off but seemed to return to a more acceptable volume “but how Der? We did everything right” Derek could tell Stiles was close to cracking “we told no one I mean the only people who knew we were here was my dad and Lydia” he sat down and put his head in his hands “we were so careful”

Derek took a deep breath “well we weren’t that careful were we?” Stiles looked up and Derek. Derek could sense something was off with him “I mean” he continued quickly “yeah we kept it quiet we were coming but we’ve not exactly been low key about it have we? Going to all the popular tourist spots, you filming everything-“

“So you’re blaming me” Stiles whispered. Derek knew that voice this was defiantly not how he wanted this conversation to go.

“No, no babe listen to me I just mean it was kind of inevitable, you can’t get mad at people for being interested”

“Why not? I just wanted to go away and see London with my boyfriend. I wanted to have a holiday” Stiles was on his feet now looking straight at Derek “I wanted to get away and enjoy our time. I wanted to enjoy being with you. Just me and you. No one prying. No one staring. Just us. Normal. Why should I not get mad?”

Derek could see the tears in his eyes and his heart ached. He wanted to do that with Stiles, he did but it wasn’t practical. Stiles knew that right? He knew they wouldn’t have that didn’t he? At least not for a while. Things needed to calm down first. He couldn’t live in a dreamland as much as he’d like to.

“But we’re not normal” Derek reached to take Stiles hand but he pulled it away. Derek looked at Stiles, he was openly crying now. “Look this isn’t my fault!” Derek voice shook “I didn’t ask for it either! I didn’t ask for any of this but here I am. I can’t go out without people staring. I can’t go on holiday without people noticing and I can’t just pretend like this isn’t happening because it’s my life!” Derek raised his voice. “I’d love to just forget it all and walk down a street with no one knowing who I am but I can’t and that’s my reality you know that!”

“I know it’s your life Derek” Stiles spat a mix of hurt and rage across his face. “I’ve watched it happen I’ve followed it every step of the way. Don’t pretend like I don’t know. I’ve been there for all of it. I helped you with your first audition. I sat on the side-lines and saw you become who you are and you know what? I was happy too. But this…”

“You wanted this!” Derek said infuriated how could Stiles being saying this? Earlier that same day he said he wanted it all.

“I NEVER WANTED THIS! WHO WOULD WANT THIS”

“THEN WHAT DID YOU WANT!”

“YOU! YOU TOTAL IDIOT I ALWAYS WANTED YOU!” Stiles sobbed

“WELL YOU’VE GOT ME”

Stiles went silent “do I?” he stared hard at Derek “do I really? Because it doesn’t feel like that. I barely see you.” He took a breath in an attempt to steady his voice. Derek wanted to butt in but forced himself to stay quiet clearly Stiles needed to say this. “When you’re with me it feels like everything is as it should be you and me taking on the world” Stiles reached for Derek’s hand and gripped it tight “but I’m not strong enough to deal with when you’re gone. The months without you. Waiting by the computer for a Skype call that lasts 10 minutes because you’re called back to set”

“We did that before-“ Derek begged

“Please let me finish” Stiles said softly he went quiet again then blurted out. “I know we did that before but I always assumed there would be an end date to it all. Eventually things would calm down and I wouldn’t always be last in your life” How could Stiles think that Derek thought “I can’t deal with it anymore. Not when everyone knows and follows me. Looks at me whispers-“

“- didn’t you hear me they do that to me too-“

“Well maybe you’re stronger than me, or maybe you’re used to it. Or you’ve been doing this for so long that you don’t notice that this isn’t normal. We should be able to have a life”

“We can”

“How?”

“What do you call what we’ve been doing up to know?” Derek said weakly “…it’ll all calm down soon. Things will go back to normal again you’ll see-“

“Do you really believe that? Honestly and truly?” Stiles couldn’t hide the emotion in his voice anymore

Derek nodded he was crying now too

“Der I know you better than anyone don’t ever forget that.”

“Please don’t do what I know you’re thinking about.”

“Derek”

“Don’t say it” He cried

“I love you -”

“-And I love you-”

“But-“

“No don’t say something you’ll regret. You just said you loved me that has to mean something”

“I do love you Derek with all my heart-“

“Stiles”

“But I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep running and duking. Leaping into the back of cars and being chased. I can’t deal with your life Derek it’s too crazy for me”

They both stood and looked at each other neither having to say a word. Derek knew what Stiles meant and it wasn’t like he could change any of it. He wasn’t going to try to change Stiles’ mind he wasn’t going to try to manipulate him. He just felt numb. Stiles pulled Derek into a hug.

“I really do love you” Stiles whispered

“and I’ll always love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that I'm not sure what i make of it yet so if you didn't like it that's A-OK  
> As always feedback is much appreciated.  
> xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Derek and Stiles are reeling in the Wake of the breakup. Stiles Struggles to cope with what he's just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Hope you enjoy this little chapter. I've really been enjoying hearing your feedback so please keep leaving comments :)  
> Happy reading

Derek made a call to Lydia and got their flights changed, he didn’t say why but they both flew back home the next day. Derek still felt numb. It wasn’t that he hadn’t processed the information more that he didn’t know what to do with it. Stiles had been the one constant in his life since this all started. He’d always been there. He’d answered very call, even the ones at 3am because he wanted to practice his lines or was bored waiting on set. He’d supported him though his first interview his first T.V appearance, his first premier and awards show, sure it had been at a distance but he’d been by his side (metaphorically) for all of it. What was he supposed to do know? He’d lost his person that’s what Stiles was Derek was sure of it. That one person who only a few people are lucky enough to find. The one who makes everything make sense. Gone. Derek was hollow.

Stiles on the other hand could not stop feeling. He was angry at Derek and also himself. Why did Derek think he wanted any of this? but also why couldn’t he just grow up and deal with it? He said he knew what he was getting himself into, was he really going to walk away because it was more intense than he’d expected? But most of all he felt like he’d got a hole ripped through his chest, and what was worse is he did it to himself. He worried he’d messed up, that he’d made the biggest mistake of his life and that he should just apologise say that he didn’t mean it and try to get it all back on track.

Except that would be a lie, he did mean what he’d said that night.

Sure it wasn’t the most elegant way of saying how he felt and he should never have bottled it up for so long but that didn’t stop it being how he felt. He was right. He couldn’t live in the spot light, not really. Being online was one thing but he’d never truly understood what being properly famous meant. It wasn’t just a few teenagers awkwardly coming up to him asking for pictures it was a constant invasion of privacy. Total paranoia over whether you looked presentable. Anxiety over leaving the house. Panic attacks the likes of which he hadn’t experienced since his mom died. This was no way to live. He had to get out.

\-----

When he arrived home without Derek his dad knew something was up. He had enough tact not to bring it up until Stiles did, but his hovering was driving him mad.

“Dad just come in, I know you’ve been out there for like 10 minutes”

The sheriff sheepishly came into the room and handed Stiles a mug of coffee before sitting down on his bed. Stiles spun round on his chair to face his dad, stopping the London vlog he’d been watching almost constantly since his return. Why did he decide to upload that earlier in the night? He cursed his past self. Now it was constantly there tormenting him. It’s not like he could take it down people would talk besides his viewers loved it. Of course they did, it was perfect. It showed them just what he wanted them to see. The idealised version of a life with Derek, happy, simple, sweet. He wanted that life so badly, maybe that’s why he spent so much of his time watching it back. It’s not that what he was looking at wasn’t real but there was so much missing. Not that he wanted anyone to see the fights but the occasional disagreement wasn’t so bad. But maybe he needed this version of himself the one who was scared of the height of the London eye and laughed over his boyfriend’s stupid facts about big ben. Maybe that’s all his relationship with Derek could be, a fantasy. One in which everything was happy and perfect and they weren’t upset or hassled by anything, they dealt with it all so well as a team. Together.

“So how are you doing kiddo” The sheriff asked pointedly glancing at the screen behind Stiles.

“How do you think I’m doing dad” Stiles said, he sounded more like a stroppy teenager than a fully grown adult but he didn’t care.

“Yeah stupid question… You know staring at that isn’t going to help you get over him” john said “it’s just going to make it harder to let go”

“But I don’t think I’m ready to let go” Stiles said honestly “dad… what if I’ve made a huge mistake?”

“Do you feel like you’ve made a mistake?”

Stiles honest answer was no and yes. No because even though he hadn’t made the break up official yet but he knew it was the best thing in the long run. But that was his brain talking the logical side of him that didn’t want to deal with the panic and stress anymore. There was a much louder part of his head saying WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!! You had him, he made you happy, he loved you and you let him go!

Stiles paused “I don’t know” he exhaled “part of me knows I’ll be better off, mentally”

His dad nodded. He had to agree, Stiles had seemed more relaxed since he got home, even in spite of his obvious sadness.

“But it wasn’t Derek that messed with my head it was all the extra stuff” Stiles paused “its Derek dad” Siles voice started to shake again and John got up to pat his sons arm. “What am I supposed to do without him? I’m not even sure who I am without him you know what I mean?” Stiles caught himself but tried not to let it show. Of course his dad knew what he meant and he didn’t get a say in whether or not he wanted to find out what he was like without her.

The Sheriff took a moment to think them said calmly “You’re who you’ve always been Stiles, you’re loud and opinionated. Too sarcastic for your own good. You care about your friends and love them deeply. You’re still you without Derek. He doesn’t make you who you are. You know when we lost your mom I was at a loose end I didn’t know how I interacted with anyone. Your mom was always the one who did that. She chatted and smoozed I stood by and watched and made small talk. I needed her for everything and then I couldn’t have her there. And you know what?” He stared down at his son “it hurt like hell. And it’s going to hurt you too”

“But you didn’t get a say in that, you didn’t leave mom”

“And I know you didn’t walk way without good reason”

“Was I an idiot? Did I just throw away the best thing that I’m ever going to have?”

“No” His dad said immediately

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re you. And I refuse to believe that any son of mine’s greatest achievement in life is a boy.”

“What if it is?”

“So what if it is?” John said taking his hand off his sons shoulder “seriously what if? Will you still be happy with what you chose to do?”

Stiles stayed silent not looking at his father but staring somewhere in the middle distance. John stood in the silence for a while then said “So I guess this means I don’t get that trip to Hawaii” he paused “maybe next birthday eh? You can write a book and earn the money, that’s what everyone’s doing these days isn’t it”

Stiles laughed.

“do me a favour and call Scott would you? He’s been pestering me none stop and I can’t take it anymore. He wants to be there for you son. Just let him would you?” with that his dad left the room and left him alone. With his thoughts, exactly what he didn’t need. He turned back to his computer and pressed play on the London vlog again while his dad’s words bounced around his mind. He thought maybe texting Scott wasn’t the worst idea in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always feedback is appreciated :)  
> Next time: Derek's reaction


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek isn't dealing well with the break up but hey he's an actor time to put on a brave face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie i found this chapter really hard to write hence why it's so short. I currently writing as I go and I feel I may have gotten a little sidetracked with where the story is going, so please bear with me while I try to get it back to where it's supposed to be.  
> That being said I hope you enjoy this.

Derek was not dealing with this well he’d never had a breakup from a relationship he wasn’t glad to be out of before. He didn’t really know what to do. He ran a lot but that didn’t help. It just gave him more time with his thoughts to mull it all over, to think what he could have done differently. To work out how he could have made Stiles stay. He found he didn’t really want to talk about it but didn’t want to be alone either. It left him in an odd limbo where he spent a lot of time at Isaacs playing video games and not talking. He’d snapped at a few photographers, nothing physical basically just a lot of yelling, not that they paid any attention to what he had to say of course but it made him feel a little better.  He knew the others were concerned. Lydia kept giving him pointed looks and Kira spoke to him in a tone he thought people reserved for funerals, always calm and quiet. He snapped at her too then immediately felt awful; yelling at Kira was not something you did. Derek knew she was only trying to help but the overbearing sick bed attitude wasn’t much help.

The boys were a little better but not by much, Scott wasn’t around much, he spent a lot of time with Stiles but at least Isaac didn’t pry.

///

Although they hadn’t made to break up official Lydia said if he was seen without Stiles enough the press would soon get the message. So he went out. He took Lydia and a few of the others and they went to New York and they went out. A lot. Not that Derek even felt like it of course but he put on a brave face. He was an actor after all. The press seemed to get the message and by the time he returned to Beacon Hills the following week there wasn’t a reporter in sight. At least now Stiles had what he wanted. A life free of the spotlight. A life free of him messing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry it's so short I hope you found it okay :)  
> next time: a little bit of Scott and Stiles


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes and visits Stiles and finally manages to drag him back into the big wide world- well at least as far as a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long left now! I think maybe 4 or so more chapters I just need to write them. Hope you enjoy this little update!  
> As always feedback is appreciated

Stiles was glad Scott was still in town. He’d worried when they broke up that Derek would jet off to L.A or somewhere equally fancy and take everyone else with him. But Scott told him he wasn’t going anywhere and Derek promised they’d be here at least until the end of this month before they had to leave to go and start shooting his next film. One he’d quickly accepted after he got back from London.

So he’d decided to deal with it by throwing himself into work Stiles thought, he couldn’t blame him it kept him busy and if his head was anything like Stiles’ right now, busy was what he needed. He guessed he’d just have to make the most of having his best friend here while he could.

Stiles heard Scott open the door and make his way to the kitchen, begrudgingly got up from the sofa crease he’d been making and trailed behind him to the kitchen.

Scott looked Stiles up and down “dude go get a shower you look like a mess” Stiles didn’t even pretend to be offended he knew for a fact that the stain on his t-shirt was at least a day old and he couldn’t remember how long he’d be wearing his joggers for. “Put on some clean clothes and then we can go out”

“What if I don’t want to go out?”

“John said you haven’t left the house in like a week”

“4 days” Stiles mumbled

“TOO LONG!” continued Scott “I’ve been here every day and I accept you’re hurting but enough is enough we’re going out so chop chop get moving”

Stiles knew he needed to leave the house, when he didn’t have Scott to talk to he’d just sat at home staring at the celling mostly. He couldn’t bring himself to go online anymore after a while the comments got a bit much and he couldn’t look at what people were saying. It was all too sweet and now, it was all a lie. He didn’t particularly feel like responding to any of them either so it seemed like a pretty futile exercise.

So within the hour he and Scott where in the mall. They didn’t plan on it but Stiles had a sneaking suspicion it was because he knew Derek would never come here. As they sat down for coffee Stiles could feel Scott about to start questioning.

“If you dare ask me how I’m doing I will hit you, don’t think I wouldn’t”

“how..” Stiles punched Scott in the arm

“I warned you, you’ve asked me this everyday”

“Seriously man you look a mess, you’re dad says you’re not sleeping or eating. What can I do?”

Stiles sighed “nothing… honestly I just need to deal with this. You’ve been there and honestly I can’t thank you enough”

“Any time dude”

“Like I know I’ve just buried my head in the sand but I will get back to normal eventually. I’m just…” he paused.

“You’re just…” Scott prompted.

“I miss him”

“I know”

“Like so much. Head hurt not hungry kind of missing him.”

“That’ll pass”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long does it take?...How long did it take for you stop missing Allison?”

Scott paused “dude you knew how long that took you helped me through it. Just like I’mma help you. But now I’ve got Kira and I know why we broke up. She’s the person I was meant to be with I know it and besides we’re so much happier apart than we were together, I honestly don’t miss her like that anymore, haven’t for years.”

“I can’t imagine that”

“What? Not missing him”

“No being happier with someone else”

“You say that now but…”

“He was my person Scott” Stiles put his head in his hands “and I pushed him away”

“yeah but you had your reasons like…what about all the stuff you told me the other day about your head being better and stuff?”

“That stuffs better because the attention went away that was never Derek’s fault it was just what came with being with him”

“But you couldn’t deal with it, you said so”

Stiles scrunched his face. He knew Scott was right in a way but maybe he just needed to be eased into it. Take a step back when he needed it. Have a plan in place. Hell talking about how he was feeling every now and then would have helped. Looking back he really didn’t even try to reach out he just pushed all his feelings down until he exploded. Not good Stilinski. He’d been a total prat. A complete and utter fool, how was anyone supposed to help him properly if he didn’t say anything? They could only help with as much as they knew.

Turned out he’d vocalised this thought process without realising the look and Scott’s face confirming it.

Scott was quiet for a moment the leapt up Stiles jumped in surprise.

“What are you doing?!”

“Come on I’ve got a plan”

“A plan for what?” Stiles said reluctantly getting up”

“For you to get Derek back”

 

* * *

 

1 hour later 

* * *

 

 

“You have got to be kidding me” Stiles said sitting on his bed after Scott had revealed his plan.

“Why?”

“How do I even know they’ll let me see him?”

Scott’s plan was insane. Stiles felt like he’d watched too many movies because this plan would never work. Scott thought the best thing to do would be for Stiles to surprise Derek in his trailer. On the set of his new movie.

“We’ll work out the finer details later ”Scott waved his hand. “All that matters is that you need a grand gesture. You need to tell Derek how you feel and you need to do it soon”

“it’s only been a few weeks surely I could just text him-“

“Grand gesture”

“dude-“

“Stiles I swear if you don’t do this properly I’m never speaking to you again”

“But what if you’re right? What is Derek was my Allison and my Kira is just out there waiting for me” Stiles wasn’t sure where that came from but it must have been floating around in his mind somewhere.

Scott looked at Stiles seriously and then spoke quietly “Dude Derek is your Kira and your Allison. No you know what scrap that, it’s a terrible analogy. You and Derek are like Monica and Chandler.”

“Come again”

“Everyone else is running about trying to find the Ross and Rachel moment pinning after each other for years and getting so caught up in the idea of each other that it’ll never really live up to the idea. You’re like Monica and Chandler yes there was no ‘he’s you’re lobster’ moment but you two make a better couple than they ever could, you’re a stronger couple. So his fame is too much to deal with everyone has baggage you’ll get through it. You said you’d make a plan and talk more, make it work”

Scott finished his piece and seemed a little shocked in himself.

“I thought I’d left those kinds of motivational speeches behind” he muttered to himself.

Stiles however sat quietly mulling Scott’s words over in his head.

After a long while he spoke

“How do we even go about organising something like this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> Next time: Scott and Stiles put their plan into motion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles decide to run their plan past a friend, something they promised to do if they ever came up with a plan on their own again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I decided it's probably better to update more regularly with short chapters than take forever to update with a long one.   
> Happy reading

Did Stiles ever mention he loved making a plan? Because he did. It never mattered to him what it was for he just liked doing it. Not that his success rate was very high, it was even worse if it was a plan he and Scott devised together but he liked to give it a shot. Even if it all went to hell and he had to make it up as he went anyway.

After he and Scott had a rough idea he remembered something he’d promised to Erin so sat down and Facetimed her.

“Hey Erin how’s Ohio?” Stiles beamed at his friend

“Still here” She beamed back “what’s up?”

“You know how you said I had to promise to run all plans by you after last time?”

“Which last time? The time you almost got arrested? Or the time you got stuck in a trash can for 3 hours? or-”

“You got stuck in a trash can for three hours!” Scott said looking up from the other side of the room.

“Not important” Stiles said

“Hey who’s that?” Erin asked “show me”

“It’s just Scott” Stiles said flipping the camera so Scott could be seen, the pair waved at each other.

“Or how about the time you were in that tree for like 5 hours or-“

“OKAY I’ll admit some of my plans haven’t been great” Stiles conceded “But I promise you I’ve planned worse”

“MEXIO” Scott cough shouted.

“True Mexico was bad-“ Stiles said turning to face him

“Lydia warned you-“

“HEY!” Erin yelled waving her arms on the screen, Stiles looked back at her and pulled a face “What happened in Mexico?”

“Not really-“

“We accidentally almost very nearly got killed by a Mexican cartel” Scott jumped in sticking his head over Stiles shoulder so Erin could see.

“WHAT THE HELL STILES!”

“Okay Scott’s being way over dramatic we didn’t nearly die there was just a lot of threating-“

“And electrocution-”

 “How have I known you so long and you kept this hidden?”

“To be fair I kept my boyfriend hidden from you for years- you’re not the most observant person” Stiles joked.

“Excuse you” Erin laughed.

“Hey you already knew we kidnapped Jackson and that Derek and Isaac were fugitives. What did you expect?”

“I dunno. Not this”

“Anyway remember how you made me promise to run plans past you? This is that”

“Now I’m so much gladder I did. I just thought I’d stop you breaking something I didn’t think you’re plans would involve like hitmen or-“

“That was like one time and there were only a few assassins-“

“What the hell!”

“It clearly all went fine didn’t it? I mean we are all still alive”

 

Stiles took a while to work out how to explain the situation to Erin then dived in explaining the plan. Once he was finished Erin bombarded him with questions.

“How are you getting there?”

“Scott’s air miles”

“What if you can’t get onto set?”

“Lydia’s going to let me in”

“What if they think you’re a psycho going to kill Derek hiding in his trailer?”

“They won’t they’ll know who I am”

“And you’re sure you’re not going to be mistaken for someone else and arrested?”

“I’m sure” Stiles laughed “do you foresee any other problems oh great one”

“erm- I don’t think so I mean once you’re in it’s just a case of talking to him and as long as you plan that I think you’ll be okay”

“So it’s okay? I can do it?” Stiles said a gleam in his eye.

Erin sighed “sure I approve”

“Thank you Erin I love you”

“Love you too buddy” and she hung up

Scott turned to Stiles “so about this trash can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! As always feedback is appreciated   
> Next time: Stiles learns what Derek's been up too


	15. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update  
> (this chapter will be deleted)

Hi 

So I was hoping to have this finished by now but my computer had other plans. It completely broke and this story isn't backed up anywhere, because I'm an idiot. So until I can get the stuff off what remains on my hard drive this is going to have to be put on hold for a little while. If I can't salvage it I've lost about 10,000 words so it'll take me a while to get it back to where it was.

I'm really sorry but hope you understand

xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. As always feedback is helpful :)


End file.
